


Yes You.... Only you

by MansiJain



Series: Absolution [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Corporal Punishment, Cute Kids, Dark, F/M, Female Blaise Zabini, Female Draco Malfoy, Good Dursleys, Internal Conflict, Main pairing is Drarry, NO NON CON, Not fighting back against abuse, Obsession, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Plotting kids, Tragedy, arrogant harry potter, naughty kids, no sexual abuse, rich Dursleys, sad end, short tempered harry, spoilt harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Harry fucked Draco who had been in love with him for a long time. Draco who is pregnant leaves the country without telling anything to him. Five years down the line, she is returning to Britain with a hope that Harry will accept the kids atleast, if not her. Female Draco Malfoy. POV DM, HP, SS. Tragedy. Female Blaise Zabini





	1. Meet the kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights belong to Rowling and the relevant corporations. I make no money from the publication of this "work."

_**Warnings** _

Ch 7: Physical assault

Ch 11: Coroporal punishment and physical abuse  
Ch 19: Suicide/suicide attempt

_**Chapter-1** _

_**Meet The kids** _

"Jamie. Narcissus. Get back here." Draco screams and slumps on her suitcases. The portkey is about to leave in three minutes and her naughty twins are still not ready to stand still. She droops her lips and feigns a sad expression. As expected, both her kids come running towards her.

"Mother." Jamie says and Narcissus continues, "Please don't be sad. We won't run. We will stand still." Jamie kisses both of her cheeks and Narcissus hugs her waist tightly, her small face resting on Draco's tummy. Draco's heart swells with love. They love her as she loves them. She has never regretted her decision to give birth to them.

"Please please please mother. Don't be sad." They mutter in unison and she smiles before embracing both of them.

"I am not sad. I was just kidding." She whispers and chuckles. They fix twin weak glares on her before whispering in unison once again, "You are so mean mother."

They are beautiful. They are blond and have green eyes and don't leave her alone at all, except for the time she is brewing.

They are brilliant and well-mannered and all their neighbors love them. Severus, Mother and father meet them every week. They travel through portkey to Draco's manor. It's good to be a mother. They are beautiful and exuberant and she has tried to give them a childhood she didn't have. They are safe, happy and they have freedom to do whatever they want. Narcissus likes telling fairy tales to Draco, tales that come from her own imagination and Draco enjoys each and every one of them.

Jamie loves playing quidditch like his fath-

"Mother. We won't let father take us away from you." Jamie whispers, his small hands on Draco's cheeks. Before she can claim that amongst these two, he is the one who is more matured, Narcissus whispers in a soft voice, "Don't worry mother. We won't leave you."

She looks at them and breathes because she is indeed very worried. She never told anyone except her parents and godfather about them or their conception. She took a promise from them that they would never harm Harry because despite the fact that she had just been a notch in his bedpost, she has always loved him.

He didn't love her and he never will and that isn't his mistake. The war had just finished and they were recovering from it. He had made it clear that he didn't love her and that it was only a one time thing. She had agreed because she wanted him and she was depressed.

The consequence was that Draco had become pregnant and had fled. She doesn't know what happened after she left. She never asked. She never wanted to know. She hadn't been in contact with any of her friends.

Her alarm interrupts her musings and she smiles at her kids.

"I trust both of you. Just remember that-" she starts and they roll their eyes in exasperation before Jamie mumbles, "That you love us."

"We are not leaving you mother." Narcissus mutters.

They are adorable and she kisses their noses before getting up and taking out the portkey that is in the form of a little kettle.

She kneels down and speaks softly, "Come on, touch it on the count of three. Three... two... one."

In just another second, they are standing in front of The Malfoy Manor.

"It's beautiful mother." Jamie whispers, holding her left hand. Narcissus is holding her right one while whispering in awe, "It's so big."

Draco smiles as she looks at her old home. She is returning after five years and the manor she has built in France doesn't stand anywhere in front of it.

"Mother... Peacocks... wow. They are so beautiful." Narcissus squeals and they start dragging her towards the huge door.

As soon as Narcissus touches the handle of the gate, her parents apparate across it. Of course, they were waiting for her arrival.

"Mother. Look. Grandpa and grandma." Jamie squeals and the door opens to let her kids in. They run towards their grandparents. Father takes Narcissus in his arms and mother holds Jamie. They are always spoiling their grandkids. Draco walks in slowly and looks at them play with Jamie and Narcissus. She knows that they are making up for the time they lost with Draco.

Draco's manor is full of their pictures and from what Draco has heard from Dobby who stays with Draco and kids, so is Malfoy Manor. Severus married Black after the war. Draco thinks that it's unfair of Black to not know about Narcissus and Jamie so she has decided to visit them today itself.

Draco walks close to her parents and hugs them with the kids still in their arms. She is really lucky to have them. When she had told them about her pregnancy, they had been shocked because Draco had never been promiscuous. They had asked her about her reasons and she had told them that she loved Harry and that he is the only one she ever had any sexual relations with.

She had told them that she wants to keep the kids and that she wants to shift to France. She had been shocked when they had been sad because they had thought she wanted to take their grandkid away from them. They thought that she was angry with them for following the Dark Lord.

She had shaken her head and told them that she would need all the help they could give. She hadn't wanted to raise any suspicions so they had to stay in Britain and she hadn't wanted Harry to know about the pregnancy so she had to leave. Prophet won't have let her live in peace and she wanted to give a good life to her child. She had also been afraid that he would ask her to abort the kids.

They had told Severus about the pregnancy for her and Severus had been as supportive as they had been. She had committed a mistake yes but she was not reprimanded for it. They told her that she should have been cautious but they knew that she was a bit depressed after the war, what with the despicable looks everyone gave to her and all the names they called her parents.

She had thought that Potter wanted to date her and that is why she had acquiesced. She shouldn't have and she had apologized to her parents and godfather profusely.

Being a single mother had been difficult. She had gone against her godfather's wishes and kept her kids's name after their father's name.

Narcissus Harry Potter and Jamie Harry Potter. All their certificates held these names. They knew everything about their father. She had hidden nothing from them. They knew that Harry didn't know about them and they had never tried to contact their father at all, not even when she allowed them to. They said that they were happy with Draco and they would meet father when she took them to him.

Severus had been so angry at Harry for what he did and Draco had made him promise that he won't leave Black just because Harry happened to be his godson. The war was over and they deserved to live in peace after all the fighting.

"Draco." Mother whispers and Draco pulls back before wiping her eyes surreptitiously.

"I just- thank you so much for everything."

"Don't worry grandpa, it's sentimental day today." Jamie speaks before clapping both his hands and his sister continues while teasing Draco with her sparkling green eyes, "Apparently, mother likes crying."

Draco mock glares at them, "You little devils." and they laugh loudly. Mother beams at Draco and father smiles at her. His eyes are glowing with pride. She wonders what he is really proud of. She is a potions mistress but then father always knew that she will become a potions mistress one day.

Father and mother walk into the manor with the kids and Draco follows them, looking all around the house she had left behind five years ago.

She decides to owl Harry to request him to meet her in The Three Broomsticks that very day. She doesn't want to stay worried any longer and she wanted the kids to meet Black too and she wanted them to visit Hogwarts as well.

Both of them had inherited very powerful magic form Harry and Draco and they had a right to visit the school that they would attend once they turn eleven.

XXXX

Please review


	2. Meet The father

**_Chapter-2_ **

**_Meet the father_ **

Sunlight streaming through the windows awoke Harry. He yawned loudly and slowly opened his eyes. Squinting his sleep-ridden eyes, he stared outside the window. It was a hot Monday morning and he despised Monday mornings, hot or not. 

TRING TRING

A rather insistent firecall disturbed his peace and he sat up.

TRING TRING

The floo goes on ringing relentlessly. Annoyed, Harry grumbles, "Yeah. Yeah I am coming." One would think he is a sulking teenager instead of the sole proprietor of a multi-billion broom-making company. 

Well, he is allowed to be a grumpy multi-billionaire. He had a late night yesterday. Not to mention, he was smashed when he returned home and right now his head is pounding with a vengeance. 

TRING

A scowl on his face, Harry kneels in front of the hearth and accepts the call.

As expected, his secretary Pansy Parkinson's face appears in front of him, her eyes unblinking and her lips upturned in a smirk.

"Late night Potter."

"That will be sir for you, Parkinson." He snaps. He does not keep personal relations with his employees, not even if they are hot and are flaunting their rather attractive assets in front of him.

"American delegates are here, _sir_. They are waiting for you, _sir_." She murmurs, her voice clipped and backs off before adjusting her almost entirely unbuttoned shirt. Harry's traitorous eyes flicked towards her cleavage.

Bloody fuck. He needs to get laid.

"Serve some refreshments to them. I'll be there within half an hour. Give them a tour of our enterprise." He mutters sternly and closes down the floo on Parkinson's indignant and furious face. This is nothing new really. In his younger years, girls swooned on him for being the bloody boy-who-lived and now they loved him because he was filthy rich. Atleast he deserves it now. He has reached here through a lot of hard work not just bizarre luck.

Head still pounding, he drags his legs towards his bathroom and gets ready for the day. He selects a black jeans that cling low on his hips and a white untucked shirt to go with it. Twenty minutes later find him in his dining room, staring at the dining table. 

An eagle was sitting on his mahogany table, much to the annoyance of Twinky. The bird is preening its feathers and Twinky is glaring at at. The eagle fixes him with a sharp look. It seems furious for some reason.

Very cautiously Harry walks towards the bird and sat on the chair before trying to take the letter and murmuring simultaneously, "Hey, buddy-" The bird almost bites his finger off and Harry stares at it before spreading his hands in defeat, "What have I done? I was just taking the letter."

The eagle turns its face as if scoffing at Harry and dropped the letter before him and subsequently flies off.

"Master. twinky will serve lunch now."

Harry replies, "Okay twinky." before opening the letter. When he reads the writer's name at the bottom of the letter, he almost drops the piece of parchment. He is so bloody shocked.

Draco Malfoy had disappeared after that night. She hasn't been seen in Britain since. It was rumored that she had completed her schooling somewhere else.

He holds the letter carefully and starts reading the letter, curious to know what she has to say.

_Potter,_

_Meet me at The Three Broomsticks within ten minutes. Just know that it's utterly important for you to meet me. I will wait for ten minutes before I leave._

_Goodbye._

_Draco Malfoy._

The letter is small and the woman is demanding him to meet her.

How dare she boss over him like this. Who did she think she was.

He never liked Malfoy. In fact, he despised her for everything she stood for. She was a conquest for him. Nothing more. Nothing less.

No-one had known the reason of her disappearance, not even her friends.

"Twinky. I have to leave immediately. Please place the food in the fridge and ask Parkinson to postpone the meeting for tomorrow morning at 9 A.M." He murmurs and gets up to apparate.

XXXX

A minute later, he was standing in front of the Three Broomsticks. He walks anxiously, his hands in his pockets and his eyes searching for the blonde as he walks inside. The moment his eyes fall upon her though, he freezes where he is because she isn't alone. She is with two kids, kids who seem five year old and are blond like her. How is this possible. She seems too young to have five year old kids. A whole minute later, her eyes fall upon him and the kids look in his direction and his mouth falls open in utter shock because they have green eyes, green sparkling eyes.

That's when a very irritating shriek reaches his ears. Skeeter is standing just across from the trio. Her quick quote quill is beating her upon the back of her head again and again and yet again.

"Stop it, Malfoy. I demand you to stop it." She shrieks, her hair all over her face and the kids are eating their icecreams happily while staring at the mad woman. Draco's eyes shift towards Skeeter and she sneers at her, "I am not the one who has done this. Ask them yourself. They won't have done anything if you hadn't started prying in our lives."

"Your stupid brats and you-" She yells and the quills start hitting her hard now. The kids are still eating their ice cream. The little boy is eating chocolate ice-cream and the girl is eating strawberry, with no care in the world. Harry is surprise to see the control that they have on their magic.

"All right. I am sorry. Just stop this." She squeaks between her groans.

Kids stop and stare at Skeeter before her quick quote quill burns and the ashes fall all over her body.

"Never mess with mother." They mutter in unison, their eyes sparkling mischievously.

"YOU-YOU- " She screams and then stops before just turning around and storming out of the Three Broomsticks. Entire restaurant is doubled over with laughter and Harry is still frozen.

Malfoy's amused eyes turn towards him and the amusement transforms into annoyance. She narrows her eyes as if to say, 'what are you waiting for Potter? Get your arse over here.'

He opens and closes his mouth several times before walking towards the table. The kids are not paying any attention to him. They are too interested in their icecreams.

XXXX

Finally the twins look at him. They are smiling and they are the most adorable kids he has ever seen. They are cuter than Rose and Hugo who are around four and three respectively. 

"You are their father." Malfoy- Draco's blunt voice interrupts his musings. The kids - his kids have returned to their ice cream now. It seems that they have inherited his sweet tooth. 

Harry looks at Draco silently. He can't speak yet because the realization is overwhelming. Until today morning, he had not had any family. Sirius is his godfather but it's not like having his own family.

It's too sudden and too- too overwhelming.

"Jamie Harry Potter and Narcissus Harry Potter. They are twins. Five year old." She continues, her eyes boring into his. He stays silent because it is too much to digest at once.

"Come on, you two. Say hello to your father." She murmurs and looks one by one at the children. They beam at her and turn towards him, muttering in unison, "Hello, fathhhheeer."

They extend their hand towards him and he does the same, dazed. He is just about to take their little hands in his when Draco speaks in a sharp voice, "Stop." and they pull their hands back. Harry glares at her furiously. She has no right.

But then something very strange happens. Both the kids look at her with guilty eyes.

"He is your father. I don't want you to hurt him." She reprimands Jamie and then turns towards Narcissus, murmuring, "I want you to get to know your father. I haven't brought you here to offend him. You promised that you will behave."

Then she turns towards him, "They have inherited your magic. They are rather powerful and can control their magic as well. No accidental magic. It is always intentional. They would have hurt or embarrassed you somehow. I told-"

Harry is amazed and wants to listen her talk further. Her ranting ability has not changed at all. But whatever she wants to say is cut off when Jamie stands up on his seat and wraps his small arms around her neck. Narcissus does the same.

"But he hurt you mother." Jamie whispers in a soft voice and Narcissus continues where he leave, her voice soft too, "Yes mother he hurt you. We don't want any father."

Harry is envious hough he doesn't understand why. They love their mother whereas they want to hurt Harry and she had not right to hide his kids from him. It's completely unfair.

XXXX

Draco breathes and wraps her arms around her kids and looks at Harry who looks as if he is slapped right on his face. The entire restaurant if oohing and aahing but that is nothing new. Her darling kids manage to melt everyone's hearts.

"Why can't we just stay at grandpa's place and then purchase a new home here by selling the old one.."

"We don't need him mother. He hurt you."

"I told you that he didn't know that he was hurting me and he is a good man. He defeated the bad man and saved everyone." She murmurs and Jamie starts, "But-"

"No buts. I want you to know your father. He is a good man." She speaks firmly and Harry who has been silent till now finally comes out of his shocked stupor and clears his throat.

Jamie and Narcissus settle down in their chairs petulantly and she sighs, "Finish your ice creams." They start eating their desserts. They have inherited their father's sweet tooth. They just love treacle tarts which is the reason why she learned to bake them.

She looks at the man sitting in front of him with steel in his green eyes. She had expected this of course. Once a bastard. Always a bastard.

"Can I have word with you... privately." He murmurs softly though his eyes are flashing. She sneers at him and opens her mouth to say something but then notices her kids looking at her carefully from the corner of their eyes. They are too clever for their own good.

"You can say whatever you wish in front of them." She mutters blankly, her voice devoid of any anger that she is feeling towards this man. Her eyes carry steel as well. She will fight tooth and nail with this man for her children.

"It's better that we talk alone." He mutters in a voice that is barely controlled.

She is about to say something but her son beats her to it. He stands on his chair. She knows that he wants to tower over Harry and catch everyone's attention at the same time.

"Don't talk to mother in this way." The little boy speaks in a very adorable voice.

"Yes. Please don't shout at our mother. She is speaking politely with you, isn't she." Narcissus is standing on her chair too, looking adorable and beautiful in her pink frock.

Harry starts, his eyes amazed and startled, "I am not shout-" but the damage is done. A boy who looks in his late teens is walking towards them with his girlfriend. It's obvious that they love her kids.

"Is something the matter, Miss Malfoy?" The boy asks politely and she shakes her head, murmuring, "No it's fine." Of course, they know her. Who doesn't?

"Because, we don't care if he is the boy-who lived, Miss Malfoy. You can tell us if he is harassing you. We will get him thrown out."

She shakes her and smiles before replying, "No not at all. Thank you, though."

As expected they kiss her twin terrors who are sitting on their chairs once again, a picture of innocence. They kiss their noses and retreat to their places after glaring at Harry for one last time.

Her twin terrors are smirking at their father now, the trademark Malfoy smirk fixed on their small and adorable faces. They might have inherited magic from Harry but they have inherited her intelligence and for that Draco is proud.

No-one will ever be able to manipulate them.

She looks at Harry and smiles smugly before leaning back and sipping her soft drink. The poor man can't even glare at her because his kids are looking at him with sharp and cautious eyes. She knows that she shouldn't be happy but she is because this means that he won't be able to snatch her kids away from her. 

XXXX

Please review.


	3. Angry Kids

**_Chapter-3_ **

**_Angry Kids_ **

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?"

Jamie hears mother shout and sits up, his green eyes wide. He turns his sleepy eyes towards his twin who is rubbing her eyes, sitting on her bed just like him.

"Why do you think mother is shouting?" He asks and Narcissus gets off her bed and walks towards his.

"Let's go and find out. Everyone keeps on making her cry or getting her angry?" She whispers, her voice annoyed and Jamie shakes his head hard, "You are right. Let's go and find out who is messing with her now." before getting off his bed and marching beside his sister towards the sitting room.

XXXX

Draco is on the verge of shouting again when her father looks at her with crossed arms, "You know I am right Draco. You have to get married sometime. Don't you think your kids need a father?"

"They have a father." She hisses and he hisses right back at her, "They need constant presence of their father. They have not spoken to Potter even once and they are five. They deserve to have a father."

"I am going to talk to him about-" Draco starts, her eyes bright and furious. She is frustrated really. Why did she ever return to this godforsaken country. She was happier in France. No-one nagged at her for getting bloody married. Furiously, she turns towards Theo and yells at him, "Why did you-"

He spreads his hands in defeat before murmuring, "I didn't know that I was being called to propose you. I know you better than to think that you would ever agree to that."

"Draco. He is a good man and he cares for you. He is well settled. He can be a good father to your kids. Why don't you-"

A shout freezes everyone in the room.

"We don't want a father." They turn around and stare at Jamie and Narccisus. Narcissus is standing with crossed arms and Jamie is standing with his hands clenched into fists. They are still wearing their night clothes and are looking utterly adorable. The voice belongs to her son who is furious. Where on one hand his eyes are burning with rage, Narcissus's eyes are as cold as ice.

They are twins and still different in many aspects.

"We don't need a father." Jamie shouts again. Of course, his voice is more adorable then scolding.

However, Narcissus's voice is dripping with malice as she hisses at Draco's father, "Till now our mother has been our mother and our father and we don't need a father. All of you keep on making her cry."

"We hate all of you and we are leaving." Jamie continues, his voice angry. They look as angry as it is possible for five year olds to get. Ordinarily, five year olds have an attention span of a teaspoon but not her kids. So when she murmurs,"Come on, you two, let's eat out today.", they shake their heads in unison and she sighs before turning towards her room because her eyes are stinging now.

All she wants is to live in peace and to let her kids have a father. Potter is a good man and she knows that he deserves to know his children and the kids also deserve the same. Why does father have to meddle in her matters. She doesn't want to marry. She is happy as she is. She closes her door and settles on her bed, her head on the head rest and her eyes closed.

Tears of frustration stream down her eyes. She is so engrossed in her despair that she doesn't hear the door open and close again. That's why when two small hands wipe her tears, she is so startled. She opens her eyes and the hands retreat, only to be replaced by lips. Jamie and Narcissus kiss her cheeks and she sniffs.

"It's late. You should sleep." She murmurs and spreads her arms to invite them. They shake their heads, their eyes firm and adamant.

"What are you upto now?" She asks suspiciously and they settle on their knees on either sides of her legs.

"We have asked Dobby to pack our bags." Narcissus murmurs and Draco stares at her in shock.

"You promised that we won't stay here if we don't want to." Jamie continues where his sister leaves off.

"Mother. We can stay at Uncle Severus's house until you can sell our old house to purchase a new one over here. Uncle Sirius and Severus will never make you cry. We don't want a father. We only want you."

She looks at Jamie and then at Narcissus and then sighs. There is no point in arguing because she did promise them and she won't break her promise and they won't agree to stay here anymore.

As a last shot, she tries, "The new house won't be as good as this. It will be smaller and it will not have everything. You will have to share toys and books. I don't earn as much as father does."

She is not surprised when her twin terrors embrace her tightly and Jamie whispers, "But you will be happy over there and that's all we want mother."

"We don't mind sharing. We love you." Narcissus continues.

She hugs them tightly and whispers, "I love you too." before closing her eyes and wondering what she will ever do without them.

XXXX

"MALFOY" Harry shouted, stomping outside the Malfoy Manor.

"Harry. Will you just calm down for a minute?"

"Yes Mate. Jamie and Narcissus are going to hear you and go all protective on their mother. You do know that kids always side with their mothers don't you?"

Hermione and Ron had opted to come with him. Hermione owned a cafe now. She sold cakes and cookies of all kinds. She has a sitting facility too. Ron became head auror. Harry is quite proud of his friends.

No-one had expected them to chose the professions that they did but it didn't matter because they love what they do.

"Honestly, Ronald. They thought you were scolding me." Hermione hisses at Ron and Ron extends his hands in defeat, "I am just saying Hermione. They are not going to love him if he shouts at their mother."

"He is right Harry. You do have to calm down."

"If you are finally done with your bickering, may I ask why you have suddenly decided to darken my doorstep."

The rude voice belongs to Lucius Malfoy who is scowling at them.

"Where is Malfoy? I want to speak to her." Harry almost snarls at the man whose scowl deepens, "Well your children were angry at me so they took her to Severus's place. Now do get out. You are the only reason my grandchildren and wife are currently angry with me. Had you never been an idiot, this would never have happened."

This being said, Lucius Malfoy walks inside the manor after slamming the door close on their faces. They can only stare at the closed door in surprise. None of them had ever expected Lucius Malfoy to be angry because his grandchildren and wife won't talk to him.

Finally it is Harry who grumbles, "Severus is going to have my head and Sirius is going to laugh his head off. I am so bloody fucked."

"Don't worry mate. I am going to be right there with you...laughing along with Sirius when you try to convince your kids to talk to you and Severus Snape to let you. It's going to be hilarious."

"RONALD." Hermione yells just before Harry apparates on Sirius's doorstep. His best friends follow him.

XXXX

Please review


	4. Bad Word

_** Chapter-4 ** _

_** Bad Word ** _

Harry opens his eyes to find himself in front of Sirius's house. It's not as huge as Gremmauld but it is beautiful and has a wonderful garden. When Harry visits Sirius, Severus mostly ignores him. No matter how much Harry tries to talk to the man, he refuses to be civil to Harry. Harry had always wondered why but now he knows. Severus has always known. Draco told him and Harry is so annoyed at the woman. He feels a twinge of annoyance towards the man as well. He had no right to hide Harry's kids from him.

His best friends appear behind him just a moment later. As expected, Ron snickers, "A fair warning mate. Don't shout at Draco."

Harry glares at his best friend and Hermione shakes her head in exasperation, "He has the emotional range of a teaspoon but I agree with him. Don't shout at her."

"I will do what I wish. She is a bitch."

Ron chuckles at that, "Don't call her that in front of your kids mate." Harry scowls at the redhead who burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Harry snaps at him and Ron calms down a bit and slurs, "Just remembered something. Will tell you after this is over."

Even Hermione is smiling now and Harry looks at her.

"Don't look at me Harry. I can't help you. It was your mistake and you need to correct it by yourself."

Harry ignores her and turns around to knock at the door. The door is opened by his godfather after the third knock.

His godfather has aged gracefully. He looks as handsome as he did when Harry was in his teens.

"Sirius." Harry asks and Sirius walks inside to let them in, his brown eyes annoyed. Harry can see that Sirius is angry at him. For the first time, he didn't greet Harry.

Harry walks in and is greeted by loud and exuberant voices of his children.

"But this is so unfair mother. We want cake." This is Jamie. Harry looks fondly at his son. He is sitting in his jeans and shirt on the sofa and Narcissus is sitting on Malfoy's lap.

"You had cake in the morning." She argues and Narcissus, being a true slytherin makes an innocent and sad face at her mother before murmuring, "Please mother. Dobby bakes so well."

Malfoy looks at her with a fond smile. Harry can understand why. Narcissus is so cute and is behaving just like Malfoy did. Harry remembers it by the few times he saw the Malfoys together.

"No. You shouldn't eat cake again." Malfoy mutters and taps Narcissus's nose.

"But mothe-"

"What are you doing here Potter?" Severus's snarl stops Jamie mid-speech and everyone turns to look at him.

"Good luck mate." Ron whispers lowly and walks with Hermione towards Jamie and Narcissus.

"I am here to talk to my children and Malfoy." Harry mutters, his eyes boring into Severus's dark ones.

"You don't deserve them." He snaps at Harry and Harry closes his eyes before taking a deep breath. He opens his mouth to argue with Severus but decides against it and turns to look at his godfather. Sirius turns around and walks towards his study instead of supporting Harry.

Harry side steps Severus and walks towards Malfoy and kids. Children are talking to Ron and Hermione as if they have always known them. Yet, they won't talk to Harry at all and all this was Malfoy's fault.

"Potter." Severus snaps at him again and Harry snaps right back, without even bothering to turn around, "I want to meet my kids. That's not a crime."

Severus doesn't speak after that but Harry can feel his eyes boring in Harry's back before the man retreats towards Sirius's study.

XXXX

Draco avoids looking into Harry's eyes. She can't loose her temper right now. This is what she is here for. She wishes that Potter wouldn't fight with her. Of course, that's just wishful thinking.

The moment Potter reaches them, he mutters in a low voice, "I want to speak to you."

Draco replies back, "I don't want to speak to you at all."

"Malfoy just-" Kids who are sitting on either side of Draco once again look blankly at him. Weasley and Granger are sitting quietly on the couch. Jamie and Narcissus really like them which is a good thing. She wants them to have friends and she wants them to know the Weasleys since they are Harry's family and have a right to know Harry's children.

"Harry, please leave Draco alone." It's his godfather who says this. His voice is blank and Harry turns around to find Severus and Sirius standing at a bit of distance from them.

"Why do you want to talk to Draco, Potter. You have no right, not after what you did."

"What did I do? It wasn't just my-"

"Why did you lure her?"

"Lure her...  It was only a shag. Everyone does it. It didn't mean that I had to commit with her or something."

"You should have spoken to her before taking such a huge step. You had known that she had never had any relations with any boy till then. You knew that Potter."

"She knew it. I had made it clear. Don't make me into a monster. Why am I the wrong one when she didn't even let me know that I had kids. I had told her that I didn't love her at all."

"STOP." Draco shouts. She can't take this discussion anymore.

"But Draco, I was just-" Severus starts and Draco snaps at him, not even caring about the fact that her kids are sitting with her, "It was my fault and I have apologized a countless times for it. Can you just let me forget the only mistake I have ever made in my life."

She ignores the way her voice breaks a bit but Narcissus doesn't. Her small hand wraps around Draco's and Draco tries breathes before looking at Potter. He is glaring at the ceiling now.

"What is 'shag' mother?" Jamie's soft voice cuts the tension like a knife and suddenly Weasley bursts out laughing. Draco slaps her forehead when Narcissus nudges her fingers and asks, "Yes, mother what is the meaning of shag."

"Honestly, Harry. Can you please control your mouth with children around you?" Granger snaps at Harry and Draco looks helplessly at her. The woman smiles sympathetically and tries to call Jamie and Narcissus towards her.

"All right. I will have that stupid talk that you want so desperately Potter." Draco glares at Harry. He is a bloody idiot.

"No." Jamie argues and jumps in her lap, ignoring Granger's attempts to lure him. Weasley snickers and mutters, "As stubborn as their father." Before she knows what's happening, his small arms wrap around Draco's neck and Narcissus gets on her knees beside Draco.

"We don't want a father."

"He is bad. He makes you angry and we don't want a father."

"He is not bad."

"No. He said that it was only a sh- shag and your eyes became sad. We hate him." Jamie shakes his head and looks into Draco's eyes adamantly. Weasley starts laughing again and Harry stares furiously at her, his eyes sparkling with rage.

Draco glares back at the man and snaps at him, "It's your fault. You are a bloody idiot."

"I am an idiot. I- you are an idiot."

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever known Potter."

"You- you- you-." He stutters and Narcissus cuts him off.

"Mother!" Narcissus looks at Draco with wide eyes and Jamie is looking at her, wide eyed too. Slowly, he retreats and settles down on his knees beside Draco and Draco looks expectantly at them.

"You called him a bad word. You said that idiot is a bad word." Jamie whispers, his eyes wide and shocked and Narcissus continues, "Mother! you said that we must not call anyone an idiot, no matter if they are an idiot or not.

"Yes, mother you did." Jamie continues and Draco wants to slam her forehead at the nearest wall. Sirius and Weasley burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Even Severus is looking at the kids in amusement. Granger is chuckling too.

Potter is trying to decide whether to laugh or to be furious. It's funny really and Draco snickers at him.

After several minutes everyone settles down and her kids are still pouting at her.

"I said it by mistake. You are not to call anyone an idiot and your father is a very intelligent man. He is not an idiot. I was talking about your friends at that time. Okay?" Draco whispers, trying to be firm and failing because Weasley is chuckling again.

Her kids being the nicest kids of this world, smile and nod at her before sitting with their backs against the couch.

"All right, let's have that talk Potter." Draco snaps at Harry and Jamie holds her hand again before whispering, "He will hurt you."

"He won't." She replies and surprisingly it is Narcissus who tries to make Jamie understand this time by murmuring, "Jamie. Let mother talk to him. We will hurt him if he hurts mother."

From the corner of her eyes, Draco watches Harry glowering at Draco and Draco kisses Jamie's nose, "I am a big girl Jamie."

"What if he hurts you." The child asks and Draco smiles, "Why, I will come out of the room then."

"Promise." Narcissus asks and Draco looks at her. She might be more understanding than Jamie but Draco knows that she will not tolerate it if anyone hurts Draco. Draco nods quietly and Jamie lets her hand off. As expected, Weasley and Granger try to engage the kids in a conversation and Severus glowers at Harry. Sirius walks towards Jamie and Narcissus silently.

"Follow me Potter." Draco mutters and walks towards Sirius's study.

XXXX

Please review


	5. Collateral Benefit

**_Chapter-5_ **

**_Collateral Benefit_ **

"Harry, a word please." He is about to enter the study when Hermione calls him. Malfoy is waiting for him to make his way inside the room. Harry's eyes flicks from her irritated face to Hermione's concerned ones.

"Move aside." Malfoy mutters curtly and Harry does. The woman walks inside and closes the door behind her.

Kids are talking animatedly with Sirius and Ron. Snape has disappeared. Hermione has this look on her face that gives her thoughts away. Harry widens his eyes in alarm. After clearing his throat a bit, he walks towards her. She walks a bit away so that the kids are out of hearing range.

"Yes." He asks.

"Tell her about your engagement." Hermione mutters sternly. Harry stares at the crazy woman incredulously. He had known that she would say something like that.

"No I am not telling anything to her. It's none of her business." He muttered curtly.

"She has a right to know. Blaise was her best friend."

"She most certainly doesn't deserve to know." Hermione is a sight to behold. Her arms are crossed and her upper body is bent towards him. Her eyes are furious. She despises Blaise. So does Ron. Harry likes her though. He always has.

After Malfoy had fled, he had proposed Blaise and the woman had agreed. 

All Harry wants is his kids and then he wants a happy married life with Blaise. Harry wants Malfoy away from his kids. How dare she hide them from him. She had no right.

"Harry. Are you fucking kidding me? She was... and maybe is Draco's best friend."

"All right. I will tell her, not that she needs to know." Harry mutters in annoyance and turns around to walk towards the study once again. He wonders how Malfoy will react to the news. They haven't gone public with the engagement yet.

Hermione lets out an audible sigh of frustration. Ignoring it, Harry enters the room.

She is sitting on the window sill, her hands tapping lightly on the glass as she stares out. Harry closes the door behind him which startles her to attention.

She stands up and turns to look at him before leaning against the wall. Her eyes are blank and her body is stiff. He doesn't remember her being so cautious around him. Her lips are pinched in a straight line as she stares at him and her arms are crossed.

"Shoot." She mutters unevenly.

"How dare you hide their existence from me?" These are his first words and his voice is dripping of the vehemence he is feeling towards this woman.

"You might have asked me to abort." She mutters. Neither her voice, nor her body language gives anything away.

XXXX

The audacity... Draco wants to slap his arrogant face. How dare he question her decision? He makes a move to walk towards her and she snaps at him, trying to keep a tight reign on her rage.

"Stay where you are." She mutters softly. He freezes and stares at her. The sheer confidence he exudes while questioning her decision is commendable when he was the one who had told her that he wasn't interested in her.

In very clear words, he had told her that he didn't love her and will never do. How dare he ask her as to why she didn't tell him about her pregnancy.

"I want my kids." He mutters.

It's strange how just a few words have the power to bring her on the brink of a heart stroke. His words just confirm her last thought. She should never have come back. This was what she had feared all along.

"You didn't even - " She murmurs fiercely.

"They are my kids, no matter what you say." Potter's voice is a bit louder now, "You can't keep me away from them."

"I don't wish to keep them away from you. I want them to -"

"I want them to LIVE WITH ME."

"WELL I WON'T ALLOW THAT."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT. I BLOODY DETEST YOU. "

Silence.

Draco stares at the man in complete silence for a few minutes. This is the man she fell in love with. This is the man she still loves.

He is panting, his breath erratic, his green eyes blazing with fire and arrogance. His hands are clenched in fists.

She has frozen on her spot. She has nothing to say to him, not that she could even if she did. Her heart is heavy. There is a lump in her throat. She wants to stalk out of the room but she can't. If she has to fight him for custody of Jamie and Narcissus, then so be it. She will fight tooth and nail.

"Listen to me Potter and listen properly. They are my kids and I will not have them taken away from me. As such, I am here so that they can know their father well." She murmurs, "Why are you -"

"I am getting married to Blaise in a month. I proposed her after you left. We have been together since then." He mutters and suddenly Draco feels that the rug has slipped from beneath her feet. Her knees are quivering menacingly so she holds the nearest wall for support. It's like she has been slapped on her face.

He is unaffected though. 

She wonders if he was already going out with Blaise at that time. Although he has said that they got together after she left, she doesn't believe his words. 

Somehow, she manages to gather herself. Somehow, she manages to convince herself that she doesn't care either ways. He didn't love her then and will never do and this is all that matters. Her eyes are pricking but somehow she manages to keep her tears at bay and murmur blandly, her eyes boring into Potter's, "The point being."

Its his turn to stare at her. He keeps on staring. Her face must be ashen. Her cheeks are feeling warm.

She can feel tears gather in the corner of her eyes. A long time has passed since she cried and she doesn't want to. Kids are all she has. She can't lose them.

XXXX

Harry wonders what she is thinking. Her cheeks are a bit red and her eyes are blank. She isn't giving anything away.

He wants to know what she is feeling right now. He is feeling guilty though he doesn't understand why.

They face each other quietly until he murmurs, "I can give a proper family to them. A stable family that you can't."

Her eyes are burning. He has no way to know whether she is angry or pained. Her face is expressionless. Perhaps he can't read her well. He should be able to. He had spent a lot of time with her.

"I have provided a family to them -"

"Mr. Potter." A clear and soft voice interrupts her. The voice belongs to Narcissus. She is standing on the door with her brother. Ron and Hermione are standing behind them, their eyes irritated.

Narcissus's green eyes are gazing brightly at him. They remind him of his mother. Jamie is standing beside her, gazing at him with red face.

"We used to wonder why we had only a mother when others has a mother and father. Then Mommy told us about you." Her beautiful and strong face is as blank as Malfoy's as she murmurs this.

Jamie is another story though. He can barely restrain himself from running towards Malfoy.

"We told her that we don't need a father. But she won't listen to us." He yells at Harry.

Harry stares at them.

"Please leave us alone, Mr. Potter. We really don't need a father, not one like you." Jamie's voice is strong and confident but still angry.

This being said, they walk towards Malfoy, their stride graceful and slow.

He stays quiet as they wrap their hands around Malfoy's calf. They only reach her mid thighs. She kneels down and holds them close to her.

After a few minutes, she gets up. They are standing on her either sides.

"I will owl you my new address Potter. You may come and go as you see fit. I will arrange a guest bedroom for you so that you can stay if you wish. Prior intimation will be appreciated so that I can vacate the premises before you arrive." Malfoy mutters, her vacant eyes gazing at him.

"You can take them out when you want, wherever you want. Again an intimation will be appreciated. Please give me your floo address so that I can take my leave." All through her speech, she tries to maintain an emotionless facade. But she is slipping. She is blinking quite rapidly and she is swallowing constantly. Her lower lip is quivering and Harry is not a complete bastard. He had never wanted to hurt her.

"We need to talk." He suddenly mutters because he doesn't want this to hang between then. She was Blaise's best friend and he doesn't want to lose Blaise. She is a nice woman. They have been together for a long time now. He is sure Blaise won't appreciate this. Whatever Malfoy might assume now, Blaise had always considered her as her closest friend. She often laments the loss of their friendship.

"There is nothing left to talk. I must leave. You will receive the owl by today evening Mr. Potter." She says and then continues, "Do you want to take them today."

He is shocked. Her voice is formal. She is talking to him as if he were her business partner.

"We won't go with him mother. You can't force us." Jamie mumbles, stomping his little foot on the floor and Harry's heart clenches. They hate him.

She looks sternly at them. The boy lowers his eyes but not before glaring at Harry. Narcissus's eyes are fixed on him though. Her hand is clasped around Draco's and her eyes are cold as she stares at him.

"Narcissus. Don't glare at your father. Both of you will not interfere between Mr. Potter and me. You will not disrespect him. You will address him as your father. Whatever differences we might have, he was, is and will always be your father." Where on one hand Narcissus simply nods and lowers his eyes, Jamie is gritting his teeth and is still glaring at Harry.

"Mr. Potter." Malfoy mutters and Harry looks at her.

"For the sake of kids, I wish you to stay civil with me. We will not meet at all. If required, you can just convey your words to me via Sirius or an owl. We will be visiting the Weasleys so you can take them there if you so wish." She mutters. Her voice is emotionless and she has reigned her emotions now. Her eyes are steeled.

He nods, trying to process everything and murmurs, "I will visit your place later. Just owl your address to me."

And that's it. She is gone. She doesn't look back, not even once. Harry wishes that she would. Her back is stiff though her stride is graceful. She has changed a lot in the past five years. She doesn't look like a tomboy now. Her hair are long. She is tall and slim with a curvaceous figure.

A few seconds later, he walks out. Ron and Hermione have left. Snape is having tea with Sirius. They don't look at him. He mustn't have been so loud. His temper often creates troubles for him.

Silently, he makes his way out of the house. He has an off today. Might as well meet Blaise. She should know about this.

He closes his eyes and apparates in front of Blaise's manor.

XXXX


	6. So it begins

**_ Chapter-6 _ **

**_ So it begins _ **

Cool evening breeze whisks through the windows awakening Draco. She yawns and blinks her burning eyes. She still wants to sleep but Jamie and Narcissus will wake up soon and she has to instruct Blinky and Slinky regarding their meals.

With a weary sigh, she sits up and takes a long breath. Her head is aching and she is having a back ache. Two days have passed since she met Potter at Severus's place. Father helped her find a suitable house for them. She paid around seventy percent and will pay the remaining next month. It's not a very huge house. One master bedroom and four other rooms with attached bathrooms, one sitting cum dining room and one kitchen. But kids are happy. They loved the place and helped her clean it. Having given her address to Potter, she has reserved one room for him. There is a large room in the basement as well. She has turned it into her potions lab.

She is relieved that he wants to know the kids since she had thought that he would want nothing to do with them. Work is taking a toll on her. She has rented out a place in Diagon Alley to set her apothecary. She has started stocking it and has advertised about needing a receptionist in the Prophet.

But she is far behind her usual stock and can only brew at night when kids are sleeping. She can't sleep in the day for a long period since they are awake at that time. She finds herself wondering what they are doing right now. Her eyes fall on her side table. A few letters are kept on it. Blaise has been owling her regularly ever since she returned back. Draco has still not answered even a single one of them.

They had been in touch for the past five years. Yet, Blaise didn't tell her anything about the engagement. She only kept on asking Draco to return. Not even once did she tell her about her bloody engagement with Harry Bloody Potter. She didn't know about the kids but she did know about everything that had happened.

As if on cue, she hears a very low sound of her door being opened. She turns her face towards it. Narcissus is standing at the door, peaking inside to check if Draco is awake or not.

"Hey. Good evening." Draco murmurs and removes her blanket from her body. Kids come inside. Jamie is practically running towards her, though Narcissus is walking slowly, her eyes gazing thoughtfully at Draco.

A few minutes later when they have settled in front of her, she accios the chess board.

"Mother. Your eyes are red. You don't sleep at all." These words belong to Jamie who closes the chess board and stares at her with soft eyes.

"Yes, mommy. You don't sleep more than four hours." Narcissus agrees with him, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"I-"

"Now that Mr. Potter knows about us, he can babysit us for a few hours. You can finish your work in your lab and then you can sleep through the night." Narcissus murmurs. Draco stares at her. She has asked them to call him father but they won't listen to her.

"As such, it's not needed mother but if it worries you, you can call Mr. Potter. We will behave even if we dislike him." Jamie continues and Draco looks at him, her eyebrows raised in surprise. She hadn't expected Jamie to agree so readily with her sister.

"I am afraid you will make a mess of this house to disturb him and-"

"We are not babies mommy. We won't disturb him. We will just avoid him and anyways you give us enough homework to keep us engaged." Narcissus mumbles, her small hands on Draco's knees.

It was then that she really studied both of them. They had already bathed and were staring silently at her, dressed in their white pajamas and sleeping shirts. Usually, they woke her up. She had asked them to wake her up. She looked at the time and realized that it was beyond the time they bathed. They must have taken their milk as well.

"Mother, you need to sleep more. You can just firecall Mr. Potter and then retreat to the lab. We can take care of ourselves." He said and Draco blinked hard to keep the moisture away from her eyes. They were trying to make it easier for her.

She leans forwards and wraps her arms around them, just holding them close for a few moments. She is proud of them. Staring at the sole mahogany table that her room has, she closes her eyes and makes up her mind.

"Are you sure about this? I won't be able to work or sleep knowing that you are making a mess of this house or Potter." She murmurs softly.

"Yes mother. We are sure. We will behave and we will not make a mess." Jamie assured her. She pulled back and looked at them for the trace of a lie.

Finding none, she got out of the bed. She was in her sleeping shorts and a V-neck T-shirt. Yawning yet again, she walked straight towards her fireplace before muttering, "Potter Residence."

XXXX

"So, how is she?" Blaise murmurs. Harry stares at her, completely taken aback by her question. He has just told her about his illegitimate kids, the existence of whom was kept hidden from him and she is asking him about Malfoy's health.

"That's all you want to ask?" He mutters, staring at her. Two days have passed and Harry has finally realized the seriousness of everything. He has illegitimate children and they are already five year old and they dislike him very strongly. He is engaged to Blaise Zabini, former best friend of the mother of his kids.

She stares at him for a few moments, speechless and he stares back.

"Well, answer me. Is she well?" She asks him and his jaw drops.

"How would I know? I was busy staring at my kids and shouting at her. I-" He replies in a clipped voice, his cheeks burning with fury.

The sudden ringing of his fireplace interrupts his rant and he stood up, growling under his breath, "Can't bloody do anything by themselves. What do I pay them for? Bloody-"

The moment he accepts the call, Malfoy's head appears in front of him and he glares instinctively at her. Her curly hair are flowing behind her back and her eyes tired and red-rimmed.

"Potter. Can you come over and look after the kids?" She asks him bluntly, providing no further explanation.

He is so surprised that he stares silently at her, drinking the sight. She has changed quite a bit. Her hair are longer and her face is flawless. Her red luscious lips are pressed together and her silver eyes are gazing expectantly at him.

"Can I bring Blaise with me? She is here right now." He asks her, wondering how she will react. He wishes to hurt and infuriate her

For a few moments, she keeps on staring at him. Something flashes in her silver eyes. It disappears before he can make sense of it though. Disappointed he simply glares at her. In response, she only raises a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Of course." She replies coolly, "I am opening the connection. You can come through."

He nods and she backs off. He is surprised and keeps on staring for a couple of seconds. He hadn't expected her to agree so quickly. What is she up to?

"Blaise." He calls and realizes that she is standing behind him, her eyes lost and her shoulders slumped.

"Do you want to come? You can meet the kids. Tell me if you can live with them." He mutters and her eyes flash at him. He freezes as she glares at him. He doesn't understand why she is suddenly angry. Is it because she is insecure.

"I am not going to leave you for her. I despise her. Don't worry. I just want my kids. Jamie and -" He stops in his tracks because now she seems positively livid. Her straight hair fall around her shoulders and her black eyes are full of rage as she glares down at him. She has a short height and a slim body. Tonight she is donning a long blue skirt and light pink shirt. She is looking extremely beautiful.

She has a good taste in clothes. Of course she does. She is a fashion designer, famous in both muggle and wizarding worlds.

"What? Why are you so angry at me?" He asks, "It's okay if you don't want to come. I understand that they are not your kids but-"

"I am coming." Her teeth are grit together and her eyes are closed in frustration as she places her fingers on her temple as if her head is throbbing.

He gets up and moves to embrace her and she backs off with a mumble, "I am fine. Let's go. Draco doesn't like waiting."

"I don't really care what she likes and what she doesn't." He snaps out

"You must." She presses in a clipped voice, her eyes burning in his as she crosses her arms and leans towards him.

He simply breathes deeply, frustrated and whirls around to floo over to Malfoy's place.

XXXX


	7. Slapped

_**Chapter-7** _

_**Slapped** _

Harry flooes over to Malfoy's place and Blaise follows him. Malfoy doesn't pay attention to them. She is talking to a couple of house elves. The kids are sitting on her either sides.

"I will retreat to my lab. Please serve tea and refreshments to them. I would appreciate a cup myself. When you have prepared dinner, ask them if you can serve it. Call me once you do. In no circumstances are Jamie and Narcissus to misbehave with them. If it happens, call me immediately." Her voice is stern and her eyes are cautious.

"We won't misbehave mother."

"Yes, mommy, don't worry. We will just do our homework and then play chess."

She looks at Jamie and then Narcissus before mumbling, "They are our guests. You will treat them as such. I will not have you insulting our guests." She mutters and the kids nod. So do the elves.

Harry stares, dumbstruck, wondering if the woman even knows that they are present. He had always assumed that Malfoys mistreated their elves.

She falls silent for a couple of moments, staring unseeingly at the floor.

It is at this moment that Blaise who is standing behind him clears her throat. Malfoy's face turns slowly towards them. She gets up and his eyes rove over her figure. She is wearing shorts and a top. Her legs are long and beautiful.

The shorts only just cover her buttocks and give her a soft and vulnerable look. He swallows, trying to control the insane urge to cup her pert hips.

"I will just take my leave. Blinky and Slinky will show you around. You can take one of the guest rooms and stay for the night, if you so wish." She mutters and their eyes meet. She is no longer the tall tomboy he disliked at Hogwarts. She has transformed into a beautiful woman.

"Draco, how -" Blaise starts and he blinks before looking at his fiance who is standing beside him, her eyes full of longing as she calls her former best friend. The kids stay quiet. Perhaps they know that Malfoy is not in a mood to talk. They look blankly at him. He wonders exactly what they know about him. He wonders what their bitch of a mother has told them.

His attention shifts towards Malfoy who has cut Blaise off with a raised hand, her eyes lowered towards the floor, her lips set in a straight line. She doesn't look angry and she doesn't look sad. She seems indifferent. Harry wants to know what she is feeling. He hates this woman. He really does. How dare she hide his kids from him?

Just to spite her, he places an arm around Blaise's waist and pulls her close to him. Blaise glares and he simply raises his eyebrow and presses a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyes soften and she averts them back towards Malfoy. 

Harry notices Malfoy flinching on witnessing the kiss and Blaise's eyes become venomous. He doesn't understand. Why is Blaise furious at him? 

Malfoy clears her throat and mutters, bent over the kids now. She presses a kiss on their foreheads and strokes their hair before simply turning around with a curt, "I'll be in my lab. Send Blinky if you need me."

"I would prefer for you to disappear all together." Harry blurts out and Malfoy whirls around, her eyes flashing. She turns to look at the kids who are looking coldly at Harry. Blaise slaps her forehead and her body emanates frustration.

"Follow me Potter." Malfoy mumbles softly. It irks Harry. How dare she order him around?

"Don't you dare-"

"Just follow me." She insists, her teeth gritted and her eyes boring into his.

The sheer audacity of this woman makes him tremble with rage. He is about to say something but Blaise's seething eyes shut him up and he follows Malfoy outside. He closes the door behind him and starts walking towards her.

"Stay where you are." She speaks out in clipped tone and doesn't allow him to say anything, "Look here. I want them to accept you and they won't if you keep this up. Stop behaving a child."

"I don't want them to think that I lied to them about you." She mutters, her cold eyes fixed on his furious ones.

"What did you tell them?" He asks and she shakes her head, "I am not telling you and I am leaving now. I am assuming that you can behave like a grown up for once, seeing that you have two kids to care for now. Don't prove me wrong Potter. They are your responsibility as well. If after today, you don't want to keep any kind of contact with them, just let me know. I will leave this country. I don't care whom you are getting married to. Just don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Behave as if I died all those years ago."

"I didn't know that you were pregnant." 

"I don't think that your knowledge would have changed anything. Nevertheless. what has happened has happened. They are your kids and they deserve to have their father. They are well mannered and matured but they are as stubborn as you are. You will have to earn their love." Her voice is clipped and eyes are sharp.

He trembles with fury. No-one talks to Harry Potter like this. How dare she?

"Stop preaching me. How can I possibly earn their love when you have poisoned their minds." He hisses at her, his hands balled into fists, his eyes practically burning with rage. He is so angry. 

"Tut tut Potter. I haven't told them any lies." Her eyes are mocking and arrogant when she says this. Something snaps inside Harry when she smirks at him, the right corner of her lip upturned.

Before he can rethink his decision, he moves ahead and smacks her cheeks so hard that his engagement ring cuts her lower lip.

She gasps in pain and just then the door slams open. Harry backs off, stunned at what he had done. She falls down.

 He stares at his hand and then at her. Her shoulders are shaking and a few drops of blood fall on the floor.

"Mother, what happened? What-"

"Did he do something mommy." Narcissus murmurs. Jamie pushes Malfoy towards the wall and Narcissus looks at Harry. Malfoy settles down, her back against the wall and wipes her lower lip. Her eyes are blank and she is swallowing almost constantly. Foreign fingers dig in his palms and he turns his face to look into Blaise's burning eyes.

"Ahem." Malfoy clears her throat and Harry looks at her.

"No. I slipped." Malfoy murmurs and Jamie strokes her cheeks, murmuring, "Mother, are you telling us the truth?" Malfoy's blank eyes bore into his before she looks at her son and nods, a tight smile on her face.

Blaise's nails are still digging the soft flesh of his palm. Harry stares at his silent daughter. She isn't looking at him. She is looking at his hand, at the hand that had struck Malfoy. His eyes follow hers and widen when he finds blood on his ring.

"Very well, mommy." Narcissus says, her green eyes gazing at Harry. His kids don't behave like five year olds. Five year old kids don't stand there, staring blankly at their father, going along with the lie their mother has just told them.

They don't fuss over their mother like Jamie is doing right now. The boy is standing between Malfoy's legs, his arms around Malfoy whose eyes are closed, her chin resting on his shoulders.

"You must leave mommy. At this rate, you won't be able to sleep again tonight and during the day, you refuse to sleep at all." Narcissus murmurs. The girl is really very soft spoken. Her eyes though. They are blank. She is not giving anything away. He doesn't know what's going in her mind.

Suddenly Blaise pulls away from Harry and starts towards his daughter.

"Narcissus, listen to me-"

"We must complete our homework. Mommy said she will take our test. We will be going to school next year and we want to be prepared for that. Babysit us if you must. But we can take care of ourself." She murmurs and all the while, Jamie doesn't move away from Malfoy.

Harry is really stunned. He has never seen anything like this.

This being said, she turns around and walks towards her mother. The very first thing she does is kiss Malfoy's cheeks and then she pulls Jamie away before muttering, "We have to let her go, Jamie. She won't be able to sleep at all otherwise. Come on, we must complete our homework."

"Okay." Jamie replies and then it's his turn to stare at Harry. Thank god, he has wiped his ring because his suspicious eyes fall upon his hand too.

Malfoy stands up and kisses her kids before leaving. She doesn't look at all at Harry. Harry has never felt so rotten. He mustn't have hit her. He can't do anything except watching her retreat, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"We will be in my room, Mr. Potter." His son informs him in a polite voice and he nods. They leave a very stunned Harry Potter in their wake.

He doesn't get even a single moment to think over what has just happened. Blaise glares at him before hissing, "How dare you hit her? Do you have any sense or not?"

"She has poisoned their minds. She-" He mutters, his own voice unsure. 

"Does it look that their minds are poisoned. You are poisoning their minds. Thank god, Jamie didn't know that you slapped his mother. Narcissus does but it wasn't Draco who told her. She lied for your sake. You have no control over your temper Harry. Are you completely blind. Can't you see anything."

"What do you mean? Of course I am not blind. She hid them from me. They hate me. I- I lost my temper. I shouldn't have hit her. I couldn't control." He yells at her.

"They do not hate you. You scream at their mother and you hit her. Narcissus knows. What do you expect? She is  _their mother_. Draco doesn't even raise her voice at you when they are around, no matter what you say. You-" She hisses, her hands squeezing his shoulders.

"I lost my temper. Shut up will you. I know that I shouldn't have. I craved a family of my own and she hid my kids from me. She snatched their childhood from me. I-" Harry starts, his eyes wide and his voice enraged.

Blaise closes her eyes before breathing hard and cutting him off, "Not here. You are here to know your children. Focus on it instead of targeting my- I mean Draco. Stop all this. Do not hit her again." She presses. Harry doesn't say anything. His rage has not settled yet. He can't forget what she did and he can't calm himself. He despises her. He detests her so much. Never has he felt this hatred for anyone.

"Blinky." He hisses and the elf appears, muttering, "Yes. Mr. Potter."

"Take me to their room." He speaks out, trying to speak politely.

"Okay, Mr. Potter." The elf replies and Harry follows it. Blaise walks silently beside him. He can almost taste her fury. It is emanating from her body. 

He keeps his questions to himself and walks quietly. He will not let Malfoy ruin his relationship with his children. He is here to spend time with them, not to fight with Malfoy.


	8. Sanctuary

**_ Chapter-8 _ **

**_ Sanctuary _ **

Heart pounding frantically, Draco flees towards her lab. Her eyes are moist and her hands are literally trembling. A part of her is screaming at her for not reacting to that slap. The other part is quiet, knowing that she can't hurt that man, no matter how cruel he is. He had no right to hit her. He didn't but she knows that there is no point of telling this to him. He hates her and will always do.

No sooner than she has reached her lab, she walks towards the sole and huge painting hung at the back wall of her lab. Sniffing quietly, she removes the painting.

She breathes deeply, trying to calm herself down as she stares at the door of her sanctuary. She blinks a couple of times before looking around to ensure that the door of her lab is closed. Thereafter, she enters the code. The door opens and she enters inside. It's not an overly large room. It's rather small with photographs stuck on the walls. There is a closet in front of her and a table and a couple of chairs in the middle of the room. She spends a few moments looking at the photographs. It helps soothe her nerves. It distracts her for a few moments. She could wait and spend the rest of the night in this room, just staring at the pictures but that's not why she is here.

She walks towards the closet. It's made of teakwood and is quite beautiful. She grazes her hands on the smooth wood, trying to concentrate on it, rather than Harry's brutality. She really wishes that she could call him by his last name in her mind. She has tried and tried but his first name is stuck.

Breathing deeply, she opens the door. The closet has four shelves. There is a pensieve on the lowermost and rest of the shelves are covered with vials of memories, memories that she has been collecting ever since she was seven and had seen an adorable picture of a seven year old Harry in the Daily Prophet. The picture must be stuck somewhere on the walls. He was with his adopted family in that picture. He was looking extremely happy and so was his family. She wonders where his adopted family is now a days. She remembers talking to his aunt and uncle. They were rather civil and kind. His cousin was a wizard though his uncle and aunt were muggles. She remembers his cousin. The boy was cute and had dimples on his cheeks. He could have been a nice friend if he had attended Hogwarts. She had been a bit disappointed on reading that he had attended Beauxbattens. Even then, Harry was so arrogant. Even then he was quite short-tempered.

But she is not here to watch these memories. She can't risk anyone finding out this room. So she looks at the top most shelf and and her eyes search for her journal. It's a weighty tome with more than twenty thousand pages and thick red protective covers.

She has only ever had two best friends. One was Blaise and the other was her journal. She has been writing in this ever since she learned writing.

Mother and father know about it but they never pried in her matters.

She closes the closet after a last lingering glance at her collection of vials.

She turns around and glances at the pictures yet again. A few moments more and then she walks outside the room. Carefully, she locks it and covers the door with the painting again before placing her journal on the small table that is placed in the middle of her lab.

She has not written in her journal for some time now. She must start writing again. It's not like she has Blaise to talk about her disturbed thoughts.

Henceforth, she walks towards the wardrobe of the ingredients. She must start brewing if she wants to maintain her financial independence. She can't afford being forced to live with her parents.

XXXX

Only a couple of hours have passed and she is so very tired. Her head is pounding and her eyes are drooping again and again. She has brewed a month's stock of sleeping potion. They still need to be packed but her hands are trembling now. She has had only four hour sleep in the past twenty four hours.

She yawns and backs off before turning off the fire beneath the cauldrons. Thereafter, she covers them and yawns yet again. She is hungry and she doesn't want to face Blaise and Harry right now. It's inevitable, she knows. She has to eat. She can't starve just because they are at her home. Maybe she should just send the kids off to their place next time.

She knows the kids won't agree, not yet at least. As stubborn as their father, they are.

"Mistress Draco." She almost jumps in shock. Blinky's arrival is unexpected and the little elf's cheeks are red as she stares at her, her eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

"Sorry Mistress Draco. Blinky will knock next time."

Draco smiles at her and Blinky murmurs, "Dinner is being ready. You are being hungry and tired. Please be coming to eat."

Draco nods quietly. She doesn't think that she has strength to talk. After that slap, she doesn't want to look at that man, much less talk to him. She doesn't want to face Blaise. But she must. This is what she returned for. Her kids deserve to know their father. She won't snatch that right from them. She is already five years too late. She doesn't want to keep them away from their father.

She follows Blinky outside and closes the door of her lab. Quietly, she walks towards the dining cum sitting room. It's large and beautiful. On one side is the dining table that's made of glass. It can seat around ten people at once and on the other side of the room, there are some couches of varying sizes. In between, there is a fireplace. Fire is crackling in the hearth. There are a couple of couches in front of the fireplace as well.

She turns to look at the dining table again. Kids are not here yet. Neither are Harry and Blaise. She settles down on a chair and waits for Blinky to serve the dishes. A couple of minutes pass before Harry arrives with Blaise. The kids are following him quietly, their steps unhurried.

Draco smiles at them and receives twin adorable smiles in return. They walk towards her and she pulls back to kiss them. All the while, she keeps her eyes averted from the faces of her guests. They are not here to meet her. They are here for the children. A couple of hours are left for Jamie and Narcissus to go to sleep and they can spend them together. She wants them to bond, them as in, Harry and the kids. She doesn't care for Blaise. The woman can do as she wishes. If the kids like her then it's fine with Draco and if they don't, it's still okay.

"Go and sit with your father today." Draco murmurs and Jamie makes a face. Narcissus is another story. Her eyes look blankly at Draco and Draco just knows that her daughter saw Harry hitting her.

Two chairs are pulled back and Harry settles down with Blaise. Draco still refrains from looking at them. She can't risk it. She simply can't bear to look at them. She can't bear to see Blaise seated where Draco has longed to sit for a long, long time. She can't- it's painful and unbearable.

"Do you remember the very first lesson I taught you?" Draco asks the children.

Jamie nods at her. Narcissus doesn't. Her lips pull back and her eyes flash. She is not like a normal five year old. She has never been. She is very matured and adamant. Had she been older, she might have looked dangerous. Right now, she looks quite adorable.

Draco smiles at her. As expected, Narcissus can't help it and her lips upturn in a small smile.

"All right mommy." She replies, her eyes still worried.

"Are you okay mother?" Jamie asks her. He places his small hands on her knees to catch her attention. His eyes are huge and adorable. To an outsider, it would seem that he doesn't understand anything but Draco knows. Looks can be quite deceptive at times. Jamie's eyes have always been deceptive. He might seem carefree and oblivious but he's not.

"Yes." Draco replies, "I am just tired."

"That's bound to happen mother. You don't sleep at all. You can ask Mr. Potter. We didn't create any trouble. We are not babies now. You don't need to worry about us all the time." He says and Draco smiles at him, worried whether he saw Harry slapping her. She hopes not.

He won't give his thoughts away, even if he did.

"All right." Draco simply replies and the kids retreat towards Harry's place. They sit on his right side. Jamie sits beside the man and Narcissus sits beside Jamie. Draco has still not looked at the man or the woman sitting next to him.

They are quiet and she knows that they are waiting for her to say something but she is not here to talk. She is here to eat in peace and that's exactly what she plans to do.

XXXX


	9. A bit of regret

_**Chapter-9** _

**_ A bit of regret _ **

Harry can't help but feel a twinge of guilt as he watches Malfoy. Her lip is still split. Her cheek is still red.

"Malfoy." He murmurs quietly. Jamie tenses beside him and Narcissus clears her throat before murmuring, "Mommy. Can you please help me serve myself."

"Sure." Malfoy mutters and looks at the kids, her eyes bright. She loves them. He can see that. That only serves to enrage him. She kept them away from him.

He turns to look at his fiance. Blaise's eyes are following Malfoy who has still not looked at them.

She serves food for Jamie and Narcissus and Harry looks at her face. He wonders why has she not even washed it. Maybe she wants to make him feel guilty. 

"Draco." Blaise murmurs once Malfoy has settled down on her chair.

Malfoy ignores Blaise and it irks him. She is as arrogant as she was at Hogwarts.

"We should talk. Draco look at me." Blaise insists and Harry reaches for her right hand that is placed near her plate.

Blaise glares at him and he doesn't understand. For once, he glares back and tries again. This time her eyes look coldly at him as if they are warning him away. All the while Malfoy stares at her plate, trying to eat.

"Mr. Potter. Mis Zabini." The words belong to Jamie.

They look at him.

"Mother has not slept for more than five hours in the past twenty four hours. She needs to eat and then she needs to sleep. Please let her be."

Harry stares at the kid. He is polite to a fault. A perfect gentleman. She has molded them into something they shouldn't be. God knows what she threatens them with. They must be terrified of her. That is the only possible reason for behaving like - like - like this. Why don't they behave like normal five year old kids. He wasn't so polite when he was five. Aunt Petunia was always preaching him to be good boy like Dudley.

"We understand but she must talk to us. Draco. Look at me. Talk to me. Please." Blaise speaks out in a sharp and helpless voice.

Draco ignores her and Harry just can't take it anymore.

"Will you just look at her?"

"Jamie Narcissus. Please go in your room. Mr. Potter and Ms. Zabini will come shortly." She murmurs.

The way Narcissus and Jamie pull back and run towards their mother before arguing, "No. We won't leave you alone with him." infuriates him. She is poisoning their innocent minds. It's her fault that they dislike him.

"Draco, really there is no need." Blaise starts and stands up.

"There is, in fact, a need to clear this." For the first time Malfoy looks into Blaise's eyes and something changes in Blaise's face right then.

It becomes softer as well as pained.

"Mommy. You are seriously not asking us to -"

"I am. Go in your room."Malfoy answers a red faced Narcissus who turns around and leaves, a very reluctant Jamie in tow.

They don't look at him. They don't care about him at all. They hate him and it's because of Malfoy.

She has snatched his kids away from him and even now she is corrupting them. How he detests her?

Furious, he pulls back and stands up.

He walks towards her and she flinches before backing off. Her eyes flash with fear. He stops for a few moments to stare at her. He wasn't going to hit her. He was about to shout at her.

"I won't hit you. I am not an animal. That was uncalled for. I apologize for losing my temper. I have some temper issues. I am really sorry for hitting you."

Malfoy stares at him for a few moments

"That's not to say that I like you. I hate you for keeping them away from me. You can't imagine how much I actually despise you."

"I just wanted to say that you don't need to come here to visit them. You can take them out."

Blaise is scowling at him, "Why did you say that?" Harry stares at her. She loves Malfoy.

"My kids hate me. I never had my parents. I had wanted my kids to love me. They hate me because of her. Why don't you yell at her?" He asks her, his voice quiet.

"You are impossible and I can't waste my time here when your kids are waiting for you in their room." She replies and starts walking away.

"Why don't you understand me? They are my kids too." He hisses adamantly. Blaise doesn't reply. He follows her quietly.

XXXX

Jamie hides a horrified gasp behind Narcissus's hands. He wants to hurt him for hurting mother.

"Jamie. We must run. They must not see us." Narcissus hisses, her eyes too bright and her shoulders shaking. She is going to cry. He just knows that she is.

"You lied." He hisses right back. She licks her lips and holds his hand in hers before pulling him towards her room.

"I'll tell you in my room." She says and he nods. He knows why Mr. Potter and Ms. Zabini mustn't see them. But he wants to know what his sister thinks. She lied to him and he hates being lied to. She knows this. Yet she lied.

The moment they reach the room, Narcissus closes the door firmly and he sits on the bed, cross-legged, watching her steps carefully. She is shaken up and terrified. They are twins and they don't hide anything from each other. They don't lie to each other and he must make this clear to his sister. He can't understand anything if he doesn't know what is happening.

She takes out their chess board and places it between them. Quietly, she sets it. He watches her all the while. Her cheeks are red and she is swallowing almost constantly. She wants to cry. She is just on the verge but he knows that she won't give in. She is a strong girl and she won't cry.

"He slapped mother, didn't he. Why did you lie to me?" He mutters softly. She glances at the closed door and then at him. Her eyes are apologetic as they must be.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve. You were already so angry at him. I couldn't tell you. He will hurt mommy even more if we continuing our present behavior." She mumbles, her fingers on her pawn. So he was right.

"I won't yell at him and I won't disrespect him. Just don't lie to me ever again. Besides he said that he was sorry." He says.

She stares at him for a few moments, her eyes moist from unshed tears. He reaches for his sister's trembling fingers. He wants to cry too. After all he is only human and he loves mother more than anyone he has ever loved. She is their best friend, their family. But he must be strong because Narcissus is terrified and nothing ever terrifies her.

"He says he hates mommy. What if he takes us away from her?"

"Mother won't let him."

"Why did he slap her. I don't understand anything. Mother said that Ms. Zabini was her best friend. Then why is Ms. Zabini Mr. Potter's girlfriend." He asks, his head spinning in confusion.

"I don't know, do I. I just want to leave this country and go back to our old home. I hate this place." She says decisively and he looks at her before agreeing, "Me too. I guess, we'll have to be nice to him."

"Yes." She replies, thinking over her next step.

"He doesn't deserve it. He hurt mother." He mutters, his eyes boring in her skull.

She looks up and stares into his eyes, "You promised Jamie. You said that you will be nice to him. Maybe we can convince mother to leave this place all together. If she won't agree, we can talk to grandfather."

"No. Mother won't agree. You know she doesn't want to live with them. We will talk to Granddad Severus. She listens to him. If Mr. Potter hurts her again, we will seek his help. Agreed?" Jamie finishes and she smiles at him before murmuring, "Agreed. Check and mate Jamie. I don't think he will hurt her again."

He scowls at her fiercely before hissing, "You cheated. I hope he doesn't."

She just sticks her tongue at him.

"You cheat-"

A knock on the door stops him in his tracks and Narcissus murmurs, "Enter." Ms. Zabini enters inside. Her eyes are cautious as they flick from him to his sister and then back. They simply raise their eyebrows and stare blankly at her. She stares back, her gaze as blank as theirs as she walks towards them.

"Scoot over." She whispers on reaching the edge of the bed and he obliges.

"Back when your mother and I were at Hogwarts, we used to play chess. She was better at it than me. Most of the times, she won. I have missed it. Can I play with you?" She asks on settling on the bed on crossed legs. Jamie looks at the chess board and Narcissus looks at Ms. Zabini. Her voice is soft and she seems nice.

"Sure." Narcissus finally murmurs and as if on cue, Mr. Potter enters inside.

XXXX

Harry enters the room cautiously. He wishes that she would just disappear, go away. It would make everything easy for him. He would marry Blaise and kids would live them. He would finally have the family he has always yearned to have.

The kids look at them and for a moment, their eyes startle him. They are bright and at the same time, they are cautious. Their faces are innocent and adorable but the way they are staring at him suggests that they are not comfortable with his presence and of course that's completely Malfoy's fault. He hates her.

He walks inside and sits beside Narcissus, his legs crossed.

"Will you help me Mr. Potter? Jamie won our last game." Narcissus murmurs and he looks at her. Her smile is not reaching her eyes.

"You can only win when you cheat Narcissus. Both of us know who is the better player." Jamie teases her, beaming smugly. His eyes are not happy though and Blaise is looking at Jamie rather attentively.

Harry decides to ignore their discomfort for now. Perhaps they will like him when they spend a bit of time with him.

"We will see that won't we son." Harry murmurs good-naturedly, the corner of lips upturned in a smile. It feels nice to call him 'son'.

Jamie doesn't answer. He just starts setting his pieces on the chess board and then he sets Narcissus's pieces too.

The next couple of hours pass without a hitch. They play several games. Harry can safely say that he doesn't want to lose his kids. They are lovely and he loves them.

They look at him and smile at him and talk to him politely but he knows that they don't want him to be here. He wants them to like him. He has never known his real parents. Perhaps that is reason that he needs them to accept him.

"Can I hug both of you?" He asks them, his voice unsure. Blaise has already walked out of the room. She is angry at him. He doesn't think that her anger is justified. This is what Malfoy snatched away from him. She had no right.

Twin green eyes fix on him and he can almost taste the denial that is on the tip of their tongues. For whatever reason, Jamie nods and smiles at him. The smile is tight and Narcissus doesn't even smile.

He swallows and wraps his arms around his five year old children for the very first time. They don't. Yet he can safely say that he has never felt anything like this and maybe they will return his love some day. He will wait.

A few seconds later, he pulls away and gets up.

"I-" He starts but ends up closing his mouth. There is a lump in his throat. They despise him. It's as clear as day in their eyes. They try to hide it but are unsuccessful in doing so.

Narcissus lays down on the bed and stares at the ceiling. But Jamie keeps on looking at him, his eyes sharp.

Harry swallows and murmurs, "I will come tomorrow. Maybe we can go out somewhere."

"Sure." Jamie replies and Harry turns around before switching the lights off.

A second later, he is walking down the stairs, his heart heavy. He shouldn't have hit Malfoy.

XXXX


	10. Hated

_**Chapter-10** _

**_ Hated _ **

Twin kisses on her cheeks awaken her. She opens her eyes and realizes that Jamie and Narcissus are lying on her either sides.

A wide smile grazes her face. What a wake up call.

"Good morning mommy." They say in unison and hug her tightly.

"Good morning." She replies and returns their embrace. A few minutes more and then she sits up. Narcissus pours a glass of water for her and Jamie simply lies on her lap, staring up at her face quietly.

Narcissus sits in front of her, her legs crossed.

"What are both of you thinking?" She asks, her eyes flickering from Jamie to Narcissus.

They don't reply for a few moments.

"Are you in pain?" Jamie asks quietly.

"Did you apply something on your lip?" Narcissus's voice breaks while she asks the question.

Draco stares at them. She hadn't wanted them to witness the slap. They are looking sadly at her.

But before she can say something, Jamie speaks up, "Your lip is having a cut."

"The memories you showed us - they didn't -" Narcissus breaks off, unable to express herself.

Draco swallows a couple of times before answering her, "He doesn't like me. He never did. I told you. He apologized for the slap. He felt bad about it. He said that he won't do it again. When you fight, you beat each other too."

They just stare at her.

They are too perceptive at times and Harry has to make things even more difficult. Can't the man just go along with her. She only wanted him to know his kids. Why does he have to act like a maniac in front of them.

"He hates me. He always has. We were on different sides of the war. Just because I was helping the order in secret didn't reduce his hatred for me. Ignore it." Draco finishes.

"You want us to ignore the fact that he hurt you mommy." Narcissus exclaims and Draco takes a deep breath before replying, "Yes. I am fine. It's not like you think. I am okay. Don't worry. It's only this once he hit me and he apologized didn't he?"

"We don't want to live here any more. We don't want a father." Jamie says and Draco chuckles, "There is no point of hiding from him. He will chase us till the end of this world. He adores both of you."

"But-"

"No buts." Draco cuts her daughter off and stares at her fireplace. Fire is crackling in the hearth. The curtains are still drawn on the windows. Now that Harry knows about his kids, he will never let her live in peace. She is unable to decide whether her decision of returning was right or wrong. She doesn't want to lose them.

A knock brings her out of her reverie.

"Enter." She mutters and Slinky comes in.

"Master Harry is at the door."

" Bring him here." She says and Jamie murmurs, "We don't like him. Why are you forcing us mother?"

"Jamie is right mommy. He is bad."

"Shhhh. He is on his way. He is a good man. I have forgiven him." Draco murmurs and stares at her son who is now sitting with Narcissus in front of her.

Finally Potter comes in. He is dressed in a blue Jean that is hung low on his hips and an untucked cream shirt. His hair are messed up and his eyes are as green and spiteful as ever as he gazes at her. She wants to kiss him. He is handsome and she really wants him to smile at her, if only once.

She looks quietly at him, waiting for him to speak up.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Kids say in unison.

"Hello you two." He murmurs, smiling at them. She really wishes that he would smile at her too. She is not his enemy.

"I want to take them out today. I took an off." He says and she nods, "Jamie Narcissus. Go and get ready."

Kids get up reluctantly and leave the room. She is sure that they are still standing outside somewhere listening in.

Potter closes the door and Draco breathes nervously, wondering what the man is upto.

Trying to appear unaffected, she gets out of the bed and opens her wardrobe. She takes out her green shorts and red shirt, trying to pretend that he is not present in the room.

Her delusion stays intact for a total of five minutes.

"What have you told them about me?" He asks, "What have you told them to make them hate me so much?"

The stupid fool asks, not even realizing that his kids are not naive. They watch him slapping their mother and hate it.

She stays quiet and closes her wardrobe. She doesn't look at him.

"I told them nothing but the truth."

"Will you just look at me?" He hisses. She does.

"Why do they hate me " He asks.

She breathes deeply and mutters, "They saw you slapping me. They saw you apologizing too but they are only five. Not ready to forgive so easily."

"Can I ask a question?" She murmurs.

"Yes " He replied curtly.

"Do you love them?"

"Yes. I love them."

"Don't hurt them ever "

He glares at her before snapping at her, "I am not an animal or a madman. I have issues with my temper and will visit a psychiatrist if I need to. I will not hurt and I didn't want to hurt you. I apologize."

She doesn't reply. He doesn't understand. It's not that easy to forget or forgive.

"Say something."

She stays quiet, not knowing what to say.

"I really hate you so much."He murmurs venomously and stalks out of the door.

Lost in her thoughts she walks inside the bathroom, not even remembering that she had left the geezer on. Unaware that the water is too hot she places her right hand under the stream and yelps before backing off.

Her feet slip and she stumbles down, tears streaming down her eyes.

She doesn't know why she is crying, because Harry hates her or because she doesn't love herself.

She doesn't even realize when she loses herself to sleep


	11. Unconditional

**_Chapter-11_**

**_Unconditional_ **

"What did you say?" Theodore stared at the woman. Who could have guessed that this woman could be so vile.

"Well, you do love her, don't you? You just have to encourage her to leave along with her kids. I'll handle the rest." She said, her lips twisted in a smirk. He stared incredulously.

"I -" He started. He loves Draco and always has but then their entire house knew that she was smitten with Harry Potter, never mind the man's arrogance, never mind the man's short temper, never mind his violent behavior. Harry Potter was never the epitome of innocence everyone believed him to be. Oh yes! He surely defeated the dark lord but not out of the supposed goodness of his heart. He was destined to do it and so he did.

At Hogwarts, Potter ignored all the Slytherins unless of course, there was some benefit he could extract out of them. His adopted family was rich and pampered him to no end. He was utterly spoiled.

Theodore didn't care though. Why should he. He didn't as much as say a single word to the man. He only ever worried about Draco. Yes, Theodore was in love with Draco Malfoy and will always be but he would never put his own desires before Draco's. He wanted Draco to be happy. He was happy to see her smiling even if it is from a distance.

He wants to slap this woman for compelling him to manipulate Draco. How dare she suggest this? Why should Draco have to leave to satisfy this woman's vile ends. But he didn't slap her. What he did was smile at her pleasantly. As girls usually do, she swooned at him. She leaned a bit towards him and her eyes became a bit brighter.

"I do. Of course I do." Which wasn't a lie. She smirked.

"So you will take her away?" She asked him.

"What about Blaise? She is his fiance." He asked. Other than Draco, Blaise was the only woman whom he had befriended at Hogwarts.

"Well, leave her to me, will you? I will get her out of my way. She is a non-existent hurdle. No father and a mother who has not spoken to her even once in the past couple of years." The woman murmured softly. So deceptive. Her eyes. her voice. Her face. Everything about her was so deceptive and poisonous.

Had he not heard it himself, he might never have seen her true colors.

"And the other one. I don't remember her name."

"Oh! Don't worry about her. I will take care of her as well." The woman said and Theodore licked his lips. He could deny but then either she would kill him or obliviate him and then find someone else. That someone else will not be in love with Draco and might misuse her. This way he could keep a watch on this woman and keep Draco away from her vile clutches. He could also talk to Blaise about this. Potter was out of question. He would never believe him.

"All right. I will meet her today itself then. I will try. It will take time because she is really very adamant but I will try."

She smiled and nodded before apparating away. Theodore stuck his hands in his pocket. He will have to request Draco to let him live in her house. He doesn't trust this mad woman. He can't let Draco get hurt. With this in mind, he apparates to Draco's house.

A few minutes later, he finds himself in front of the brown door of Draco's cozy looking house.

With Black short hair, broad shoulders and a lean body, he cuts a nice figure. He is six feet tall and has warm brown eyes and lips that are always stretched in a smile. The thing people like the most about him is his easy going attitude and the fact that he never gets angry.

Once upon a time, Draco used to be his dearest friend. They had met when they were four. Draco was a very introvert and shy girl. She won't even talk because whenever they met, her father was usually present. He never really could understand why and didn't ask her. Talking about Lucius Malfoy always made her uncomfortable.

Lost in his musings, he knocks the brown door for the second time, wondering why Draco isn't opening the door. After around two minutes, the door opens and a couple of elves greet him.

"Master Theodore." They say, their eyes lit gratefully as if Christmas has come early. He wonders why. They only ever smiled gratefully at him when he used to visit Draco at Malfoy Manor during the holidays. He smiles tightly at them and walks inside.

"What's the matter Slinky? Is Draco fine?" He asks.

"Slinky is bringing juice for you." Slinky mumbles, her ears bobbing up and down and scurries off. His smile falters. Something is definitely the matter. He sits on the couch, staring at the other elf.

"Where is Draco Blinky?" He asks her. The elf is looking at him with impossibly huge and melancholic eyes.

"Blinky is being calling her Master Theodore."

Their behavior takes him into his past. He had never understood Draco's strange behavior. She loved her father unconditionally but then who doesn't. But the way she stayed quiet in his presence... it was really weird. She was very terrified of him. Which five year old is not scared of their parents.

But she avoided being his presence and didn't talk to him unless it was absolutely necessary. In spite of all this, she won't listen to even a single word against that man.

He thought upon it and wondered. Day by day, Draco curled into herself. He was worried for her. He did ask her but she won't tell anything to him. She grew silent, quiet, detached. The only person she spoke to was Blaise who had promised to not tell anything to anyone. Draco needed help but didn't ask anyone for it.

Then one day, he went to the manor, announced. It was a cold day in December and they were home for Christmas. He remembers being in an extremely good mood that day. What he saw next horrified him to such an extent that he didn't celebrate Christmas that year. They were fifteen at that time. The results of their quarterly exams had just come out and Draco hadn't scored very well but then she never did like any subject other than Potions. But then it didn't matter here did it. It wasn't the muggle world and Draco just wanted to be a potions mistress. She hadn't flunked in any subject. She had scored the highest marks in Potions.

From what Theodore had heard, Lucius Malfoy had been a very good student. In fact, he was the best student of his year. He was an arrogant and a proud man. He was a very aggressive and a short tempered person. These were some things Theodore had always known.

Theodore wrung the bell of the manor. The elf who greeted him was trembling and sobbing as he directed him towards Lucius's study. But then it was a normal occurrence in this manor. Lucius was terrible to elves.

"Why don't you study well?" Theodore heard Lucius shout.

SMACK

The door was closed and Theodore shivered when he heard a subsequent scream. It belonged to Draco.

"I am sorry. I-ah father please. It hurts. please." Draco sobbed and cried but Lucius screamed again, "You are a disgrace to my name. I was a scholar. You are a good for nothing girl. A black sheep. Why don't you study. Look at that mubblood, Granger. She has scored the highest in your year."

SMACK

Theodore gasped in horror when he heard his words and the subsequent sound of a wringing slap.

"Please. It hurts. please. Don't." Draco pleaded, "I - I- I- please. I can't concentra-"

"Concentrate. CONCENTRATE, you say. All you can concentrate is either potion making or your useless stories. Life is not a fairy tale. Come out of your tales and concentrate on your studies."

SMACK

Theodore's entire body was shaking now. He wondered since when this had been happening. He wanted to go inside and stop Lucius and he was on the verge of opening the door.

"Don't." He heard a voice and turned around. Narcissa Malfoy was standing in front of him, tears sliding down her wet cheeks. Blinky and Slinky were standing with her.

"His anger will only increase if you stop him. I tried. It will be over in a few minutes." She said and Theodore just kept on staring at her. His insides were churning.

SMACK

"Don't. Father, it's hurting. I'll not read novels. I won't. Please just don't beat me. Please."

SMACK

"Father. Don't-" Draco sobbed and choked.

His cheeks felt too warm and his body was shaking as he was led towards the seating room. Narcissa tried talking to talk to him and offer refreshments but he denied. He didn't want to look at her. Did Blaise know about this? if she did, then why didn't she stop it?

Fifteen minutes later, Blinky and Slinky came towards him and mumbled, "Mistress Draco is being in her room now."

Theodore looked at their moist eyes. They were Draco's elves and they loved her. He nodded and whispered, "I'll visit more now onwards." They bowed their heads and he followed them.

Draco greeted him with a tired smile. He stood at the entryway and looked at her. She had applied something on her face to conceal the scars.

Her eyes were pained. Of course, they were. Just a few minutes ago, she was being beaten up.

"Draco-" He started and she shook her head. Her eyes welled and her lips trembled before she murmured, "I'm fine. He was just disappointed. Don't tell anyone. It's normal."

"It's normal. It's- This is not normal. Who told you that this is normal." He exclaimed after closing the door.

"Shhhh. He will be so angry if he hears you. Be quiet. Please don't interfere. It's normal. I'm just- I'm not as bright as him. I don't study so-. Please be quiet."

He walked towards her and held her forearm.

She moaned, "Ahhhh. Don't. It hurts." He backed off, horrified.

She stared at him before murmuring desperately, "He - my right forearm- he- just forget you heard anything. He was angry that I didn't score well and so he punished me. It's normal. Please- let's talk about something else. For one, you can teach transfiguration to me. Maybe I can improve my grades with your help."

Theodore had slumped on the edge of her bed as she walked around, gathering her books and notes so that he could teach her.

"Master Theodore. Master Theodore." Twin panicked voices brought him out of his reverie.

"We can't open the door of her bathroom. You must hurry."

Theodore shot up, his heart thundering inside his chest. When he had read that Draco was back in the country with Potter's kids he had known that she would somehow get into trouble.

His steps hurried and his face sweating, he climbed the stairs, two at a time.

"Draco." He screamed but Draco was no-where. The room was clean. There was no sign of a struggle. He walked towards her bathroom and pounded on it. Again, it was locked with a strong locking charm.

He closed his eyes and concentrated before spelling it open.

He stared, horrified when he saw Draco's body against the bath tub, her right hand red and water still running. Maybe that vile woman was right. He should somehow take Draco out of this wretched place so that she can live in peace with her kids. How does it matter that that woman wants to murder Blaise so that she can pull Potter in her vile clutches. How does it matter that she wants to murder Potter for his wealth after marrying him. How did anything matter when Draco was still being hurt?

He walks towards her and picks her in his arms before walking towards her bedroom. He places her on his bed.

Blinky and Slinky bring the first aid kit for him and he settles down on the edge of the bed.

"Who did this?" He knew the answer but he had to make sure.

"Perhaps Mr. Potter. He came to take Jamie and Narcissus out for the day."

"We will have to call Snape for this. St. Mungos will want to know how this happened and I can't say anything unless Draco agrees." He murmured, his eyes closed. His insides were twisting in the way they did whenever he heard or saw Lucius beating her up.

His chest ached because Draco won't let him help her. Just like her father, she loved this wretched man unconditionally. She won't allow him to take any step against him.

"Okay. Blinky will be calling Master Severus Snape." Blinky said and left him alone.

"Slinky will make breakfast for Mistress Draco and Master Theodore."

Theodore didn't reply. He stared at Draco's face. She had faint red marks on her neck. She must have forgotten to conceal them. He wonders if Potter is responsible for these too. How should he make Draco understand that this is not normal when this is probably just one of the many times she has been beaten up just because the other person was too angry and thought that it was for her own good or perhaps too angry to think rationally. What should he do about what that woman proposed? Should he just forget about the consequences that his leaving the country with Draco will have for Potter and Blaise? Potter is after all the father of Draco's kids. She would hate him for letting it happen.

Maybe he should let her wake up. He can take a prudent decision only after talking to her. He can't let this go on like he had in the past. That time, he had been helpless and a child. Now he wasn't. He had only ever wanted Draco to be happy and he would see her happy even if that was the last thing he ever did.

XXXX


	12. Stay

_**Chapter-12** _

_**Stay** _

Draco opens her eyes and tries to move her fingers. But she can't even sense them. Panicked, she shoots up, sitting straight, looking at the bare walls, her eyes watering. She is a potions mistress. She should have healed herself instead of falling unconscious. 

"My- my hand. My-"

"It's fine. You are fine. Draco Calm down. Professor Snape has numbed it so that it doesn't burn and you can sleep peacefully. It will be back to normal in a few minutes." Relief courses throughout her body and she turns her face towards the voice. Theo is sitting beside her, a book placed on the bed in front of him.

After staring at him for another couple of minutes, she brings her hand in front of her eyes. It's dressed with white tape.

She is about to ask something when the door opens and Uncle Severus comes in. His face is blank but his eyes are cold as he walks towards her.

"Can I still brew? I- I need to stock my apothecary. I need to open it today. Uncle Severus, can I brew?" She mutters, her heart clenching. There is a lump in her throat as she stares at him. How will she earn if she can't brew. Father had always told her to study well but she didn't and now she won't get any job. She is not good at anything else and she can't depend on father. She needs to financially independent. She can't live in that house. it creeps her out. She hates that place.

Uncle Severus sits in front Theo.

"Yes. Professor Snape said that it will take time but you can brew." Theo answers her, his voice hoarse.  _Has he been crying?_  She wonders and looks at him. His eyes are red-rimmed.

"You don't need to go back to your father's place even if you can't brew. There are other ways to earn. You-"

"I can't. You know I can't. This is all I am good at. Father said that-" Draco murmurs, her eyes at Theo's brown ones.

"Forget the past Draco. You need to move on." Uncle Severus says. Draco looks at him and he continues, "He has changed and he regrets his actions. He told you that he doesn't think so anymore. Why don't you move on?"

Draco looks at him and swallows. They don't understand. She can't forget. How can she forget the first seventeen years of her life? Uncle Severus's eyes are still cold and furious.

"As a child, you didn't fight Lucius back. You never stopped him, not even once-"

Draco cut him off, her voice fierce, "I was a child. I was terrified of him. How could I have stopped him? I thought that it was normal, that corporal punishments were a way to improve a child. He used to cry after -"

"You are repeating the same with Potter now. Why don't you fight back. You are a powerful witch." Severus finishes and she looks at him.

"He didn't hurt me. I forgot that the geezer was on and the water was hot. I passed off after that  He didn't hurt me. I swear he didn't. " She says.

Theo holds her cheeks and turns her face to look into her eyes. His eyes are so soft and kind. She has this familiar urge to sob. He has always been able to extract this reaction out of her.

"Why are you not fighting back? Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell  _me_?" He asks her.

"He didn't do this. I burned my hand due to my carelessness. He hates me yes but he didn't do this. Believe me  I hid his kids from him. He says that I poisoned their mind. You know that I love him. I- I hid his children from him. I shouldn't have. You don't understand him. He has never had his blood family. I hadn't known that he would want these kids. Otherwise I won't have left." She murmurs.

"Jesus Christ, Draco. Don't lie." He insists and his voice breaks off in the end.

"He is right Draco." Uncle Severus agrees and suddenly Draco can't hold it inside.

"I am not lying. He hates me but he didn't do this. He didn't hurt me. I promise. He does hate me though." 

The past few days have been so overwhelming and unbearable and she needs to let it out. With a violent sob that wracks her entire frame, she wraps her arms around Theo's neck and places her face on his shoulder. A few seconds later, she feels him embracing her back. Once she starts sobbing, she can't stop.

"I don't understand why he hates me so much. I came back so that he could know his kids. He doesn't talk to me. He scolds me and you know I hate it." She murmurs between her sobs.

"He has always been a spoiled brat. He-" Uncle Severus cuts him off with a simple, "You are mistaken there. He was never just a spoiled brat."

Draco pulls back and looks at him, "Yes I do know that."

"The prophet -" Theo started. 

"You know as well as I do that looks can be deceptive. What seems is not always the truth." Uncle Severus says.

"That's beside the point. You will tell someone if he hurts you." He murmurs, his eyes gazing at her face. He is everything she could ever want. Kind. Warm. Loving but still it's not him her heart seeks.

"All right. I understand." She says and lays down on the bed.

"I will take my leave now. Draco, tell me if you need me." Uncle Severus mutters, his eyes a bit calm now as they flicker towards Theo.

He walks out of the room, leaving her alone with Theo now. It's been a long time since she saw him. Last meeting at the manor doesn't count. He turns around to face her and she looks at him. He has been love with her for a long time now. She has missed him so much.

He reaches for her injured hand and she lets him. He just holds it in his and looks at her, his eyes warm, "Why did you not reply to my owls? I sent you so many letters."

"I didn't want to bother you. I had Potter's kids with me. I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already do. I love him." She replies. He stares down at their hands. Slowly, he takes off the dressing. Now that her hand isn't numb anymore, it is burning. It's not black. It's a bit red and she moans softly.

His teeth grit and he starts stroking her fingers gently. It's soothing. 

"Theo. This was my fault. He really didn't do this." She murmurs.

He looks at her. His eyes are familiarly warm and soft. He is a handsome man. His thumb is still stroking her fingers and it's nice. His intense eyes make her breath hitch. It's rather difficult to find such a devotion in this world. He has loved her for more than a decade now. Maybe it's time to let Potter go. Potter is marrying Blaise. They seem happy. Maybe she should take a chance with Theo. 

"You knew I love Potter. Why did you wait for me?" She asks. 

"It was not about waiting for you Draco. It's more about not finding the one I could fall in love with." He says. He has never told her outrightly that he loves her but she knows because she had stopped him from saying anything.

He holds her eyes silently for a few moments. She doesn't say anything. Not even once do his eyes stray away from her face. When she was small and father punished her, she often went to him for comfort. Not even once did he deny. Not even once did he say that he loves her. It must have been difficult to be with her, to hug her and not be able to kiss her lips. 

"I must take my leave now." He says and moves to get out of the bed.

"Stay." She blurts out, almost instinctively and holds his hand tightly in her injured one. It burns and she moans lightly and he lets her hand off gently before murmuring, "All right, I'll stay." 

He sits back and she reaches for his hand. It's just that it's comforting. 

"It will hurt you. I can hold your other hand if you want Draco." He says and she shakes her head. He holds it again and starts stroking her fingers. She stares at him and their eyes meet again. 

Slowly, he bends towards her. It's not unexpected and its not surprising. He had tried to kiss her lips before and she had denied him. She had pushed him away. She doesn't push him away now though. When his lips are about to touch hers, she turns her face towards the other side and they press against her cheek instead. 

She closes her eyes as his other hand caresses her other cheek. It's comforting and nice after being slapped by Potter. He doesn't pull back. He closes his eyes and nuzzles her cheek.

"I know that I am being selfish. I am sorry but I just want you to stay. Blaise betrayed me. She is marrying him and she knew Theo. She always knew. I don't want to be alone but I can't move on yet. I can't forget what I feel for him and I am so sorry Theo that I am being selfish. Please just stay." She pleads him and her hands stroke his soft hair.

"I'll stay. No questions asked. No expectations Draco. I'll stay because you want me to. It's okay to be selfish sometimes. I'll not cross my limits. It'll be like it was before. Don't worry about it." He mumbles softly and his lips press very gently on the corner of her lips. 

Instinctively, she turns her face and he pulls back a bit, just staring at her. 

His eyes are boring into hers. It's like he is content in just looking at her. She can see desire in his eyes, desire for her, desire that he always has had. Why can't she accept him. His face is flawless. She places the tips of her fingers on his cheekbones. He closes his eyes and she traces the fingers towards his jaw and towards his other cheek bone. He is beautiful and flawless. 

Why can't she love him?

She cups his cheeks and he opens his eyes. She gazes into them. Why can't she love Theo? She introspects and tries to question her own desires. Does she want to kiss him? Does she?

Yes, She does and so she closes her eyes and pulls his face close to hers-

"Mother, we are back." She hears and the door slams open. Potter walks inside with the kids. She can feel them freeze in front of her bed because she has not pushed Theo away. The kiss is not passionate. It's only a peck. In fact their lips are closed but when Theo pulls back and looks at her, he has stars in his eyes and she doesn't understand what she has done to deserve that kind of love. She is nothing. A black sheep. A disgrace to her father's name. She is nothing except Lucius Malfoy's daughter. 

She shouldn't be selfish. But she doesn't push him away. He is not a secret of hers like she was to Potter five years ago. She smiles apologetically at him and murmurs, "I am sorry." before pressing a kiss on his forehead. 

"You shouldn't be." He simply whispers and pulls back, his lips twisted in a familiarly beautiful smile.

Jamie and Narcissus are looking adorably mortified. They have covered their eyes and their cheeks are red. Potter has frozen though. He is staring at them with enraged eyes. His back is rigid and his hands are clenched into fists. Draco feels satisfaction course through her body when he glares at her. 

"Kids- kids shouldn't be forced to witness such things."

Draco stares incredulously at him, his lips twisted in a vicious smirk. 

"Mother what happened to your hand?" Her smile falls when Jamie asks this. His voice is quiet as if he already knows the answer. 

Fortunately, Theo comes to her rescue by saying, "We were baking and I forgot to take the cake out on time. It got burnt and your mother tried to take it out with her hand. Her hand got burnt so we called professor Snape."

"Oh!" Narcissus murmurs, her eyes narrowed. Theo looks at her, his eyes wide and adorable and Draco chuckles, "This is your Uncle Theo. A wonderful person and a bad, bad baker."

Theo scowls at her.

"I was trying wasn't I? Don't tease me Draco. It's not really fair. It's not like you ever let me bake. Noooo you were the one who always wanted to do that."

Draco laughs. It's liberating. Potter stomps out of the room, his footsteps loud and angry and Draco laughs and laughs and laughs. Jamie and Narcissus crawl upon the bed and lay on her either side. She embraces them. Theo simply watches her. A few seconds later, her hysterical laughter transforms into bitter sobs and tears trickle down her cheeks. Her kids hug her tightly and Theo places his hand on her injured hand. 

Why does he hate her? Why does she love him? 

XXXX


	13. Conditioned

**_Chapter-13_**

**_Conditioned_ **

Seated behind his huge mahogany table is Harry. More than four hours have passed since he returned from Malfoy's place. He is done with his meetings for today. His green eyes flash as he recalls the scene he had stumbled upon.

Irrational. He knows that his anger is irrational. Sometimes, he really wishes that he could control it. Maybe he should have visited a therapist as Dumbledore had suggested. Today when he had seen Theodore Nott with Draco and his- his kids, potent jealousy had made him tremble. That's the kind of relationship he wants with them. That's what he wants and will never have. A family which doesn't ignore him like Aunt Petunia or manipulate him to meet their own ends like Vernon.

He leans his head back and stares at the ceiling. His kids are still uncomfortable around him and sometimes it seems that they don't want him around. Sometimes it feels forced and they seem scared of him and those times leave a bitter taste in his mouth. He stares at his hands. He slapped her with these hands. Now that he has calmed down, he doesn't feel any anger. All he feels is uneasiness. He has always been a short tempered person. He has been conditioned to have a quick temper. Vernon always said that punishment was necessary so that the other person doesn't repeat his mistake. The more painful the punishment is, the better it is.

Leaning back against the chair, he closes his eyes and can't help but remember the cold evening when Vernon had returned home from work. He was late and his lunch wasn't on the dining table. Aunt Petunia had kept it in the oven and Vernon was supposed to take it by himself. But he had made Harry punish Dudley for not keeping it ready on the table for him. They were only six at that time and Harry had started showing the signs of magic but Dudley hadn't.

Since Dudley was larger than Harry, Harry couldn't beat him up so Vernon had made Harry use magic to beat Dudley. Dudley had cried and moaned and screamed but Harry hadn't stopped. He had been a child and had wanted to please Vernon. Dudley had never been kind to him so it had been fun hurting him. Vernon said that it was an essential lesson Dudley was supposed to learn and the result had been satisfying. Dudley had never forgotten to keep Vernon's dinner ready.

Vernon had sought Harry's help to punish many people after that. Most of them were his colleagues. He had asked him to unleash his fury. He had told Harry that the more he reigns his fury in, the more mistakes the people around him will make.

Opening his eyes, he stares at the bare walls once again. He hates Malfoy. First, she hides the kids from him and then she goes on frolicking with Nott. She is not supposed to do that, is she? The kids are so small and she is their mother, mother of  _his_  kids. She can't flirt around with random men like this, like a bloody slut.

Maybe he should speak to Hermione and Ginny about this and Blaise as well. Maybe they will be able shed some light on it.

Decisively, he gets up and walks out of his office.

"Good evening Mr. Potter." His receptionist says in a cautious voice and he simply nods and leaves.

A couple of minutes later find him in front of Blaise's house. It's not an overly large house. A small cozy place with three bedrooms, one kitchen and one sitting cum dining room. He knocks on the door and she opens it, greeting him with a small smile and bright eyes. She seems in a good mood today. He smiles back and walks inside. She closes the door and they walk towards her dining table. It's dark green in color and is made of marble. 

"Come on. Have dinner with me, Harry." She murmurs and Harry sits down opposite her. He serves some things for himself and she does too.

"I took the kids out today." Harry says, his fingers around his fork and she looks at him, her lips stretched in a smile. 

"How did it go?" She asks.

"I don't know. I enjoyed but I don't think they did. They don't like me. I- I have - I can't control my temper sometimes. I-" Harry stops, apparently at a loss of words. Blaise freezes instantly and her spoon drops on the table. He swallows as she stares at him.

"What did you do?" She asks, her voice low and dangerous. Her eyes are flashing at him.

For a few moments, Harry looks at her, trying to decide whether to tell her the truth. 

"Well, I- I lost my temper at Malfoy today. I told her that I hate her. Not a big deal is it?  After that I took Jamie and Narcissus out. They don't like me much. Sometimes, it seems that they are afraid of me. Why will they be afraid of me?" He asks her and she stares incredulously at him.

"We went to a water park. They were uncomfortable with me all the while and then we had lunch. They didn't eat much. They refused ice cream too. When I returned with them, I saw Nott bent over Malfoy. They were kissing and-"

"Theodore Nott. Theodore Nott was with Draco. They were kissing. Well, that's nice." She murmurs and it's his turn to stare at her, his blood boiling.

"How is that nice?" He asks in a clipped voice. Their eyes meet and she looks at him, an eyebrow raised. 

"Our entire house knew that he was fond of him but she wasn't. It's a long time coming really. She is settled and all and- " She stops and looks at him. Her eyes are a bit amused and the right corner of her lips is upturned.

"What has got your knickers in a twist? You are not jealous of Theodore, are you?" She asks him.

He grits his teeth in annoyance before snapping at her, "Jealous. Bullshit. She is their mother. She can't go on flirting with men like a slut."

Slowly her eyes narrow at him and she murmurs, "Really. Slut. This is what you think. This is a free country Harry. You don't get to decide whom she dates."

He averts his eyes from her and closes them to gain some semblance of patience. 

"By the way, did you hurt her again today?" She asks him in a quiet voice. Her body is stiff and her eyes are grave.

"Why does everyone presume the worst. I didn't hurt her."

He wonders if it would have been better if Vernon had hated magic and had just neglected him. It is because of him that Harry has temper issues. Bloody bastard. 

"Too late for that though." He mutters and throws his glass at the wall. It shatters in a million pieces. They scatter all over the floor. 

Blaise went on staring listlessly at the wall.

XXXX


	14. Selfishness and Selflessness

_**Chapter-14** _

_**Selfishness and Selflessness** _

Seated in front of her floor length mirror of her bedroom was Hermione Granger-Weasley. This mirror was the only thing in this house she loved, if one could even call this hole a house. So many people living in such a small place. It suffocates her. This wasn't what she had wanted when she had got married. A small house. A small kid and a bloody cafe. A blundering idiot for a husband. A boring, monotonous life. A commoner's life.

Cafe.

She had wanted to do something big. She had wanted to become famous, rich. Everything had gone down the drain when Ron had trapped her in this marriage. Oh yes! She had said yes surely but again she hadn't imagined in her wildest nightmares that he will live with his entire family in The Burrow. She had doomed herself by saying yes to him.

It would have been better if she had married Harry instead. Staring at her reflection, she regarded herself. Small waist. Curvaceous figure. Flawless skin. She was beautiful. She was furious and desperate to escape this hell of a life she had trapped herself in. She had even tried to finish Hugo off. All that boy did was bother her. Always needing something. Always cribbing for this or that. It was bloody irritating and sometimes she just wanted to suffocate him to death.

Slowly, she morphed her features and stared at the woman Harry knew as her friend. Her brutal eyes became warm and her smirking lips became serious. She is suddenly an epitome of innocence and  _love_.

"Really Harry. Blaise doesn't let you even touch her? How very cruel of her? You are her fiance." She mimicked herself. He had looked at her as if she was the very incarnation of god when she had supposedly sympathized with him.

"Oh my god! You poor dear! I did warn you about her, didn't I. You deserve so much better then either of them, Harry."

Poor Harry. It was so easy to fool him. How she wished for him to fall for her instead of Zabini or Malfoy. Apparently, only ex-slytherins could charm him.

"I don't believe it. Did she really let Nott kiss him, in front of kids no less? How irresponsible."

She looked at her huge eyes. She looked so bloody innocent that she was impressed by herself.

"Of course you are right Harry. You are always right. Malfoy is an idiot. She deserved your punishment. How dare she hide them from you."

She looked at her lips. They were set in a straight line. It had been so easy really.

"Yes, Harry you should continue your punishment. I never agreed with your Uncle Vernon but hurting her is justified. This is justice Harry, justice that only you can serve. Better hurt her in front of the kids so that they know what their mother did." She spoke in a soft and kind voice, her eyes dripping  _love_  that she had for  _her best friend_.

"Oh my sweet sweet Harry." She crooned and started laughing hysterically as she recalled Harry falling in her arms and promising her that he would continue punishing her and saying that she was kindest, sweetest, dearest friend of his and that he loved her.

It took a good few minutes to calm herself down. She stared at her flushed cheeks and merry eyes. It was easy, perfect.

In the matter of just a few days, Malfoy will leave the country with Nott and her bastard kids. Then, Hermione will get rid of Zabini. That would be easy too. A sleeping pill or twenty in her juice and woosh, she will drop dead.

Of course, the subsequent marriage ceremony that Harry will host with her will be grand. Pity, Harry won't last more than a few days, just until she would make him name her as heiress to his seamless wealth.

Accidents happen and one tragic accident would happen at their sweet home too.

"I couldn't save him. i couldn't. He was just so very drunk and merlin knew what possessed him. He was dancing and walking on the railing. Before I could even think of calling him back, he staggered and fell. I couldn't- couldn't save him. My Harry. My dear dear Harry." She needed to rehearse. She will have to cry a bit for him.

Her plan was perfect. Yes.

Once he dies, she would be free and rich. Then her life would really begin. She won't have to live in this hell with bloody Ronald Ugly Weasley.

Satisfied by her plan, she leaned back. Her lips stretched upwards in a sinister smile. She has waited so long. All she has ever wanted is to have wealth, power, fame to counter Malfoy's.

"Soon." She whispers, her voice soft, dangerous, "Very soon."

XXXX

A very furious Harry Potter stood in front of a pale Blaise Zabini. He was literally trembling. She had bloody slapped him. 

"You are my fiance. I was only trying to kiss your lips. What was so wrong with it " He hissed at her, his ears still wringing from the sound her slap had made.

I-" She starts, her eyes pained.

"You said that you loved me. You told me. Did you lie Blaise. DID YOU LIE?" He shouts, his voice hoarse. Ever since he has witnessed the cozy little family Malfoy had with Nott and  _his_  kids, he has been squirming internally to have something like that. Not once in his life has he ever witnessed such a relationship. His uncle and aunt were married only in name.

Even Ron and Hermione have never been like this with each other.

His heart is yearning to have it. He wants- no he needs it.

"Of Course, I loved- I love you. I do." She snaps at him. Slowly color is returning to her cheeks. She has worn blue trousers and peach colored shirt today. Her hair are tied in a bun above her head. A few strands are running down her cheeks and her eyes are blazing. She is stunning. She is beautiful. She loves him. It's as clear as day in her eyes. But she won't let him even touch her.

"Then why- why don't you let me touch you. You don't let me hug you. You don't even kiss me. Are you in it for money. You-"

"I will wring your neck if you accuse me of being a bloody gold digger, Potter." She hisses at him, her eyes menacing and her hands balled into fists.

"I have not taken a single penny from you. Take your money and shove it up your arse. MONEY WON'T BUY YOU THE FUCKING HAPPINESS YOU ARE FUCKING YEARNING FOR."

She stops and they glower at each other, their chest heaving for breath.

"Well, then what will. I just wanted to spend some quality time with my fiance."

"Your fiance doesn't - doesn't want to spend that kind of time with you."

"Then break off our engagement, Blaise. If you detest me so much that you can't handle me touching you, break it off. BREAK IT OFF. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."

"I DON'T DETEST YOU. I LOVE YOU AND IF YOU TOUCH ME, I WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP YOU OR MYSELF. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU SELFISH DESPICABLE MAN."

Her face is red and she is breathing hard. Her eyes are moist and slowly tears start falling down her cheeks.

"I don't understand. Why would you want to stop me?" He asks her. She stares at him, tears rolling down her pained eyes. Her shoulders slump and she wipes her face with the back of her hand. He moves towards her and she backs off with a curt, "No. Don't."

"Let me-"

"NO. Don't you fucking understand?" She snaps at him and he stares at her before whispering, "Why? You love me so much. You want this. Yet you won't let me even comfort you. I don't understand."

"One day-" She starts and turns around to walk inside her bedroom, "One day you will. I hope you will be able to understand me that day. The whole world doesn't revolve around you."

She slams the door of her room behind her, leaving a very astonished, yearning and enraged Harry Potter in her wake.

XXXX


	15. The Real Fear

**_Chapter-15_**

**_The Real Fear_ **

Harry wants to break something. He has never felt so incensed in his entire life. Why won't she tell him anything? Why does everyone talk to him in riddles?

"Fuck" He cursed and punched the wall.

"I AM GOING TO GINNY'S PLACE." He shouted and whirled around, reaching the front door in three steps and slamming the door behind him.

xxxx

Blaise closes her eyes and breathes deeply before splashing her face with cold water. She stares at her flushed face and takes a deep, calming breathe. She doesn't know as to how long she can keep this facade up. She has to practically keep him at an arm's length so that she doesn't give in to the temptation.

She loves him so dearly. It's almost impossible to resist him. Almost.

It's all about priorities. Draco's happiness has always been her priority. Even when they were kids, she couldn't bear to see Draco crying. She hated Lucius Malfoy with a passion and still does and probably will always do.

Draco never could fight for herself. Inherently, she isn't like this. Lucius Malfoy has conditioned her into something that she never was. Blaise will never forgive Lucius for doing this. It would be easy to beat the shit out of Harry for hurting her best friend. But she had realized ling back that she can't fight Draco's battles. Draco will have to stand up for herself. She had after all, almost murdered Lucius Malfoy at the age of seventeen. Has Narcissa not arrived at time, Lucius Malfoy would be dead. She had wanted to do that much earlier, of course but she had not had the chance to do it. Draco always ensured to never leave Blaise alone with her father.

"I AM GOING TO GINNY'S PLACE." Harry's shout brought her out of her murderous thoughts. All this was happening because of Lucius. Today Draco can't stand for herself because she was never taught to do so. She was always expected to surrender and bear the beating quietly.

She remembers. She remembers so clearly...

_It was a Monday morning. Blaise had gone to meet Draco to return some books to her. The elves let her inside. They were only fourteen at that time. Draco's elves directed her towards Draco's room._

_She was at a distance of ten feet from the room when she heard her terrified screams._

_"No. Father. I am sorry. I- I was-"_

_"Stop crying this instant Draco. You lied to me." He shouted._

_SMACK_

_The sound was not of a slap. It could only be created by a stick._

_"NO. It hurts please father. I will not lie again. I was scared that you will beat me."_

_"STOP CRYING"_

_"Please father stop. It hurts so much."_

_"STOP CRYING. I DON'T WANT TO SEE A SINGLE TEAR ON YOUR FACE."_

_SMACK_

_Blaise placed her shaking hand on the wall to control herself. This wasn't the first time she had witnessed this and it won't be the last. She wanted to burst inside the room but right now that would be counterproductive. Merlin knew what the man will do to her best friend once she is gone. Draco won't agree to leave with her._

Blaise had stood there and heard it and vowed to make this man pay. She has not yet punished him enough though she is sure that Lucius will never be able to face his daughter without reliving all the instances he had abused her. He will burn internally and will never forget what he did till his dying breath.

But it's not enough. Blaise knows that nothing will be enough but still she needs to see to it that the man pays with tears before taking his last breath.

"Fuck." Blaise curses, coming out of her musings. She can't let Harry go off to that woman. This was what she was afraid of. The Weasley chit has wanted Harry for a long time and once she manages to trap Harry in her clutches, it will become impossible to get Harry out of it.

She can't let it happen because Draco loves Harry and Blaise can't see Draco in pain any longer.

"Fuck." She curses again and stalks out of the bathroom. The idiotic man has left.

Patience. Patience. She has to keep patience to deal with him. She can't let her emotions take over her objective. She is doing this for Draco. Draco needs Harry and Blaise wants Draco to have what she needs. She wants Draco to be happy.

She has borne this insane desire for him for the past several years and she can still do it. She can't quit after coming this far. She has to- she must do this for Draco. That she loves this silly short tempered man as well is besides the point. Draco's wish is and will always be her priority. Maybe once Draco and Harry are finally together, she will finally move on and be able to find love else where.

It's just- she can't help but wish to murder Lucius for doing this to her best friend. It's his fault that Draco bore that slap quietly. Blaise shudders to even imagine what might have happened had she not given Lucius a piece of her mind. They were seventeen at that time and Draco had gone out with the Theodore to purchase a robe for herself. Blaise had almost cast the killing curse at Lucius. Almost.

"Fuck you Potter." She curses under her breath and closes her eyes to apparate to the Weasley chit's home. Merlin but she hated Ginny Weasley and her sister in law Hermione Granger.

Some might think that she is jealous. They are wrong of course. People like Ginny and Hermione don't have the ability to tolerate a man like Harry Potter. They are probably only after the monetary benefits that come along with him. Once they know about the temper that he has, they would literally scurry off as far as they can. Draco didn't because she bloody loves him and Harry won't dare to hit Blaise. He knows that Blaise will not leave him in peace if he ever as much as hurts her little finger.

So she is not jealous. She simply wants him to stay away from their vile hands. Who knows how far they could go for money. She has kept this man safe for Draco for many years now and will continue doing so, no matter how long it takes and she  _won't give in to the sweet temptation_  of being enveloped in his warm arms.

_She won't._

XXXX

Harry rings the door bell furiously.

Once twice thrice,

Bloody hell. Where are they?

This is the second time today he is here. Earlier he came here to meet Hermione. Now, though, he wants to talk to Ginny. He doesn't know why. Maybe because it makes Blaise jealous. He is sure she will reach here any moment now.

He is about to ring the bell again when the door opens and Ginny greets him. She is all smiles. A tomboy by nature, she is dressed in baggy jeans and a shirt. Her shoulder length red hair are curly and pretty. She can be a perfect girlfriend as well as a wife but Harry doesn't want her.

Sometimes when he is furious and she is grinning like a fool, she makes him want to smash her face on the wall. Like right now. She knows that he is angry and she is grinning as if he is father Christmas himself.

"Helllloooo Harry." She croons and he grits his teeth in annoyance.

He must not slap her to oblivion. Arthur and Molly must be at home and they must not see his short temper. Not to mention Ron will not let him live in peace if he hurts his baby sister.

"Hello." He says tightly and she just stands there, hands in her pocket, staring at him with a stupid, stupid grin on her stupid face.

"Well, can I come in. Just-"

"You will not go inside, Harry Potter." He hears a maniac hiss and swivels around to come face to face with her fiance. She is a sight to behold. Red, enraged face and flashing eyes. Hands balled into fists, it seems that she wants to punch his face.

"Why? You won't even talk to me." He snaps at her.

"You are my fiance. I forbid you to talk to that chit. You will come home with me."

"I JUST WANTED TO KISS YOU."

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO KISS ME. YOU ARE COMING WITH ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR ELSE." She stops, her chest heaving, her eyes wide. Her hair are not tied in a bun. They are all over her neck and shoulders due to the strong wind blowing around.

"Or else." He murmurs softly.

"I'll give you a taste of your own medicine. I am not Draco Malfoy. Do not test my patience." She replies in an equally soft voice. It seems that her eyes are literally bleeding. She wants to hurt him. Yet at the same time she doesn't want that.

He knows that he doesn't love her but she does and that's enough for him.

"I  _am_  my mother's daughter. You don't want to know what I am capable of. I will certainly not resort to the measures my darling mommy did but I know far worse ways to hurt people and they don't include slapping them. Come with me. I do not want to see you with her. It's enough that I have to tolerate Granger." She continues, her chest heaving and her frame shaking.

"All right. I am coming. I don't like the way you are talking to me. You are my fiance and you love me. That's the only reason I am coming with you. I am not afraid of you." He insists. He wants her to know that Harry Potter is not afraid of anything or anyone.

"Oh!" She mutters and a dark chuckle escapes her mouth, "You are not afraid of people. You are only afraid of-"

"I am coming. Just shut up."

She continues, nevertheless, her lips twisted in a cruel grin, "-of having no-one to spend your life with."

This being said, she apparates away.

Ginny is still standing at the door, her eyes a bit disturbed.

"Harry-"

"I'll see you later Ginny." He mutters and apparates to Blaise's place.

XXXX


	16. Betrayed

**_Chapter-16_**

**_Betrayed_ **

A couple of knocks wake Draco up from her dreamless sleep. A couple of days have passed since that incident. Everything has been quiet since then. Potter has minded his own business and her hand has almost healed. She has also opened the apothecary and hired a decent receptionist named Martha Jawkins. It is already flourishing. A couple of days more and then she will be able to brew again. The apothecary needs to be stocked. She has already taken a few bulk orders and has a week to fulfill them.

She breathes deeply and smiles to herself. She has spent her time with her kids and Theo. He is really a sweetheart. They have still not spoken about the kiss they shared that day.

It was nice but not what Draco wanted. She wonders when she will finally be able to move from the green eyed git because honestly, a long time has passed and she has to stop pining over him.

Why, it has almost been-

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Enter." Draco murmurs and sits up. Her blanket pools on her lap. She looks outside the window. Birds are chirping and it's still quite early. A quick glance at the clock makes her realize that it's just five in the morning.

The door opens and Theo comes in, his eyes sleep-ridden and his hair mussed. He is in his pajamas and his face is really looking comical.

She chuckles, her eyes dancing with mirth as their eyes meet. He scowls at her for a good few seconds. But then his face transforms and his eyes become sober.

"Lucius and Narcissa are sitting outside. They are waiting for you." He mutters and her heart sinks. Her stomach starts churning with nervousness.

"Why are they here?" She asks him, her eyes alarmed.

"He is your father Draco and he does regret what he did. He might want to meet you. You are his  _only daughter_."

"I don't want to meet him alone." She insists.

"I  _will be_  there with you." Theo murmurs, his eyes trying to reassure her, "Jamie and Narcissus will be there as well."

She breathes hard and tries to calm herself down. She isn't alone and father can't hurt her with Theo present with her.

"All right." She murmurs and gets out of her bed. she combs her hair and then follows Theo outside. His back is straight and his stride is confident. She, on the other hand, she doesn't want to meet them. But Theo is right. They are her parents and she loves them. So do they.

Logically speaking, she must move on. It's easier said then done, though.

With unhurried steps, she walks towards her sitting room, dressed in her shorts and shirt. They are sitting on a couch, talking to Jamie and Narcissus. The scene is surreal. Father is laughing and so is mother as Jamie and Narcissus converse with them, their hands moving animatedly.

Draco stands still, Theo beside her.

It's a few moments later that father finally notices her.

"Draco." He calls and she blinks. A couple of tears fall down her cheeks. This is the sort of relationship she had wanted with her father but will never have. Although she knows that father will never ever hurt her again, internally she will always be afraid of him, afraid of his cane that is no longer in his hand, afraid of his cold and disappointed eyes.

"Hello father." She murmured, her voice quiet and her lips upturned in a tight smile. Theo's arm is comforting around her waist. Father looks at her, his eyes full of regret and helplessness.

"Mother. Hellooo."

"Mommy. Good Morning. See what Grandfather brought for us."

Draco embraced her little terrors and found a couple of unwrapped packages on the table. Father and mother have brought a beginner's broom for Jamie and some novels for Narcissus.

"It's Nimbus, mother. Just imagine. Nimbus. Latest model. Grandfather says that he can teach me how to fly. He wants us to spend the day with them. Can we go please?" The five year old boy squeels, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Mommy, Granny found some fourteenth century novels in her library. She says that our ancestors authored them. Can we please please go with them?"

Draco stares speechlessly at her parents, her arm around her kids.

"Perhaps you should sit down Draco." Theo murmurs, his voice strong and worried. Draco turns to stare at him, her eyes astonished and so so betrayed. Theo blinks his eyes hard and shakes his head. She understands his silent words. The kids must not know.

"Mommy. What happened?"

His eyes stare into hers, sharp and yet so soft. The truth is truth, hard and bitter but it can't be changed. Father had said that he had disposed all the novels away because he didn't want her to waste her time. He had threatened her with punishment if she were to wander off in the literature section of their vast library. He had lied to her.

She had spent her nights reading beneath her blanket, terrified that father might catch her and he had caught her one unfortunate night and she had been punished for breaking his rules.

She remembers that night very clearly. Her fingers had ached for two weeks. She had cried for mercy but father had shown none.

"Mother, what's the matter. Mother." Jamie whispers frantically.

Father didn't want her to play Quidditch. She had always had the talent and the passion. Father had never let her practice at home. She always lost to Harry because she wasn't allowed to practice and not everyone could be exceptional in everything like the boy-who-lived to give her a massive headache.

She blinks, her moist eyes once again, staring silently at Theo, willing him to understand. He sighs, his eyes sad.

"Draco." Her father calls again, his voice melancholic. His rules hadn't done her any good. Yes, she is a potions mistress but she isn't happy, isn't satisfied with her life. She is trapped in her past. Draco ignores her father and looks at her kids. She will give her kids the life she never had.

"Of course you can go. Enjoy yourself." She mutters, her eyes on their flushed faces. He would never hurt his grandchildren. He adores them. Why does this happen to her? Harry loves the kids but hates her. He wants her die. He thinks that the world will be happier with her gone. Perhaps he is right. Perhaps she should die. Perhaps, it will give him the peace he has always sought. Atleast someone will be happy. It will make father happy too. She has always been a disappointment for him. Perhaps kids will be happier with Harry and Blaise. They will have a family, a stable environment to grow up in. Everyone will be happy with her dead.

She is nothing but waste of breath. Why is she leading this useless life of hers, to what ends.

"Draco. We miss you. At least look at us." Mother whispers in a hoarse voice, breaking into her thoughts. Where was she when Draco was being thrashed by her father behind the four walls of her own room or his study or in the drawing room or maybe his bedroom. She was always there, in the background, watching, crying but she never dared to raise her voice. Draco wasn't allowed to even attempt to achieve her dream or pursue the only hobby she had.

"Mommy, are you all right."

She nods and strokes Naricssus's soft hair gently.

"Have a good time. I'll make something nice for you for dinner today."

This being said, she turns around, ignoring the desperate calls of her parents.

Her steps are unhurried, graceful as she climbs the stairs and walks towards her balcony.

Theo follows her, keeping his distance. He knows she needs it. She doesn't discuss this with anyone. Surely, Blaise and Theo have always known but she has not talked to either of them about this.

After placing her hands on the railing, she breathes deeply, taking in the cool, fresh breeze. Theo appears beside her just a couple minutes later.

He stands at an arm's length at first, his eyes following hers. The sky is clear and it's windy today. She wants it to rain. She loves it when it rains. It's easy to hide her tears. She hates crying. Father always punished her for crying when she was being punished by him.

Belatedly, she realized that he couldn't see her tears. Yet, he couldn't control his fury. She shakes her head and moves closer to her friend. She knows that she mustn't lead him on.... that she shouldn't give him a taste of something he will never have.

But she can't help but seek comfort in his arms. He wraps his arms quietly around her waist and she places her cheeks on his shoulder.

She doesn't cry. But she is grieving.

"I wish I had a chance to understand father." She murmurs, "I was always so terrified of him that I could never really know him."

He hears her but doesn't say anything.

"I am happy that atleast Jamie and Narcissus will get to know him. I wonder if I am cursed to be hurt by the people I love. Maybe I should do everyone a favor and die. Death will be peaceful, won't it. I won't have to yearn for Harry once I am dead."

Theo stiffens and she takes a deep breath before continuing, "I wish I could forget but then I look at father and can imagine him bent over me with a stick in his hand, his eyes wide with fury and I lose my nerve and get lost in the memories once again."

"He meant well. He loved me and still does but I can't help but wonder what would it have been like if I were not terrified of him. I look at him playing with my children and feel a bit jealous and a bit relieved. They are a part of me. I just-" She murmurs and turns to look at Theo.

Her eyes are dry and disturbed. He wraps his arms around her thin waist and pulls her gently towards him. She places her cheeks in the crook of his neck and murmurs softly, "I just wish that I could get my childhood back, a chance to fly with him when I was ten or perhaps have him read a bed story to me when I was eleven. I just wish that I could firecall him without being afraid of infuriating him because he is busy and I am just a good for nothing girl who keeps on disturbing him with silly things."

"Try to forget it Draco. Look at him. He is a changed man. He doesn't get angry at all. He has calmed down and is reaching for you. You should reconcile with him. It will help you get some closure." He murmurs and she breaths silently, her cheeks resting on his shoulder. Easier said then done.

"Let's go out today. We could watch a movie and then have lunch at 'The elite.' It has lunch and dance. It will be nice."

"I don't want to lead you on. I can't give you what you need from me." She murmurs and tries to pull away.

He tightens his arms around her.

"Stop thinking so much. We will watch a movie and dine and dance. You don't need to commit to me just for a dance, Draco. Just stop being so pessimistic all the time. Friends dance with each other. They hook up, kiss and leave. Just - just stop thinking for once. He is getting married and even if you can't love anyone else, you can have some fun. You are allowed to enjoy your life and it doesn't have to involve a life time commitment or even a short term. He is getting married. You have to stop at some point. It's been what- sixteen years - seventeen. It started off as an obsession and I had thought that it would end once we join Hogwarts but no. Gradually, your obsession transformed into unrequited love. Stop thinking that he would suddenly realize that he loves you and marry you give you your ever desired happily ever after. Either tell him that what you feel for him or just stop waiting. I am not saying all this to lure you towards me. I-" He murmurs insistently and she slumps in his arms.

"I know. I know that Theo. Thank you-"

"What the fuck is all this?" She hears a menacing hiss and stiffens. Theo tries to pull away but she doesn't let him. 

Slowly she pulls away and smiles at Theo before pressing a friendly kiss on his temple. Then she whirls towards Harry Potter. The man is a sight to behold. His eyes are burning with unbridled rage. She wonders exactly how much he has heard. For once, she isn't scared of his fury. What is he in front of her father. What can he do that father already hasn't. 

She is no longer scared of dying. She just wants him to leave her alone. She wants her mind to be free of him which won't happen if he keeps on dropping in front of her like this. 

"You bloody male chauvinist pig. How dare you barge inside my house like this?"

She would show this man his rightful place even if it was the last thing she ever did. 

XXXX


	17. The last strike

**_Chapter-17_ **

**_The Last Strike_ **

Harry stares as Malfoy shouts at him, her voice hoarse and her eyes outraged.

"I hate you so much Potter that you can't even imagine. I wish - I wish that you would simply disappear from my life. I wish you weren't the father of my kids. I wish that it was Theo instead." She hisses at him. Her words enrage him. How dare she imply that Nott is better than him?

"Just- just leave me alone. This is not your house. Have the courtesy to owl me before coming."

"Heard the woman Potter. Fuck off." This is Nott. His eyes are mocking. So are his words. He is leant against the railing. Malfoy walks towards Harry. She is dressed in shorts and a shirt.

"What are you waiting for Potter? Just fucking leave." She hisses before shoving him away, her silver eyes furious. Had he not held the wall at the right time, he would have stumbled on the floor.

Nott smirks at him, his eyes smug and Harry loses the tight reign he had managed to keep on his rage so far. She is still standing in front him, her face twisted in a scowl, her eyes annoyed. With slow and menacing steps, he walks towards her. He expects her to back off but she doesn't.

"How dare you even imagine of snatching my kids away from me?" He screams at her.

"You-" She starts, glaring furiously at him.

"No now you will listen to me."

"You bloody-" Nott starts and walks towards him and Harry murmurs, "Stupefy."

Nott drops on the floor. Harry wants the man to be semi-conscious so that he can hear what Harry is going to say next. That would erase that bloody smug look from his face.

He wants her to know that he won't let her get away with this. His kids are not ready to trust him. He asked them as to what exactly they know about him but they denied to tell anything to him because apparently their mother doesn't want Harry to know. They think that he is evil. They hate him. This woman who has forced these thoughts in their minds has the gall to say that she would rather Nott was their father. Harry has never had a proper family. She wants to snatch away the only family he has.

Nott is staring at them, his eyes alarmed. He is just dying to do something, not that Harry would let him.

Harry clenches his hands into fists and stares at her, his lips curled in a snarl.

"It took only a couple of days, eh? I should have expected this of you. You are good for nothing, a useless woman. No-one in this entire world loves you or or even cares for you, not even your own parents. Even they would be happy to see you dead. You are an embarrassment for everyone, even your own kids."

She blinks mutely at him and backs off, trying to lean against the wall. He stands at his spot and continues.

Harry doesn't know what is urging him to say all these things. He shouldn't but his anger has got the best of him.

" You don't deserve Jamie and Narcissus. You are their mother but you don't deserve them. They would be happier with Blaise and myself. You will never be able to give them a father. Once you find someone richer than Nott, you will leave him too. If you die, they will atleast try to understand me, their real father and they will have Blaise. There is really no comparison between the two of you. She is a strong woman and you- you are a weak, pathetic woman. Do everyone a favor and die."

This being said, he turns around to leave. She slumps on the floor, her back against the railing, her eyes gazing at him, speechless, dry and utterly blank.

"They are at The Malfoy Manor." She whispers, her voice dead. He stares at her. That's all she wants to say.

Has she gone nuts? He wonders and his feet freeze at the entryway. Her body is too still and her eyes are frozen at him. He has a feeling, a very bad feeling that he has committed a mistake. But she needed to be told, didn't she?

She wanted to make Nott their father. He doesn't want to lose them, his kids.

Determined not to think any more about this, he swirls around and leaves the place. Once outside, he apparates to the Malfoy Manor.

He hasn't spent more than twenty hours with his children but he loves them so much. A tight smile on his face, he walks towards the manor.

He rings the bell and a small elf opens the door, directing him in.

"Where are they?" He asks and the elf disappears. Harry sits on the edge of a plush couch, waiting for the kids. The Malfoy Manor has changed over the past few years. It's no longer dark and has been refurnished. It looks utterly beautiful.

"Mr. Potter." He hears and stands up. Jamie and Narcissus are walking towards him. Narcissus is walking at a slower pace then Jamie. He kneels down and looks at them before embracing them. They stiffen.

He ignores it and whispers, "I am your father. Please call me father."

They pull back and look at him. Their eyes are twin pools of green as they whisper in unison, "We only have a mother. We never had a father."

He feels that he has been slapped. He stands up and looks at them, "Will you at least try to spend some time with me? Just- just try to know me. I would like to know you too."

They nod.

"We are spending the day with our grandparents." Narcissus murmurs.

"We can go out tomorrow." Jamie continues.

Harry breathes unevenly and turns around. As he walks out of the Malfoy Manor and apparates, he wonders why his chest feels heavy when he should be elated and satisfied.

XXXX

"Draco. Don't listen to him." Theo murmurs. Draco hasn't spoken a single word since Potter has left. He doesn't know what to do. A few seconds after Potter had left, the curse had lifted from Theo. Heart pounding furiously, he had stood up and lifted Draco's frozen body in his hands.

"Draco, please look at me. He is mad and he has no sort of control over his temper. I am sure he didn't mean it." He whispers. She doesn't reply. She is lost somewhere in her thoughts. Her silver eyes are gazing at the ceiling. Her gaze is unblinking and she is too silent, too still.

"He doesn't know anything. You can't believe that-" He stops mid-speech because she isn't listening to him. Frustrated and worried, he calls, "Blinky."

Blinky appears in front him, her eyes moist.

"Go and bring Blaise immediately."

Blinky nods and vanishes away.

He slumps down on the edge of the bed, staring at her blank face. Potter has done it this time. Theo wonders where this will lead them. He strokes Draco's hair gently and waits for Blaise to arrive.

XXXX


	18. Revelation

**_Chapter-18_ **

**_Revelation_ **

Slut. He called her, not directly but he did mean it. It isn't like she doesn't already know the things he told her. It's somehow painful to hear these words from him. After all these years, she still loves him.

He does't know anything about her. He is the only one she has ever loved. 

She was just one among many. She had always known this fact. Blaise was a challenge. She wasn't. She was too easy. Always too easy for him.

Die. He wants her to die. It's not like she wants to live but she did want to watch her kids grow. She was existing for them. He is right about the fact that Blaise will be a better mother than her. They will have a stable family, a father, a mother, a happy family. They will be able to live a normal life.

They won't have to worry for their mother. She is not aware of her surroundings. His words are revolving in her mind.

He wants her to die. He thinks that this world will be a better place with her gone, that her parents will be better off with her dead. She has always been an embarrassment. She knows that. Father didn't lose a single opportunity to tell her.

He wants her to die. She wants it too. She has wanted it for a long time now.

Slowly, she sits up and leans against the headboard.

"Draco. What did he say to you?" Blaise's voice brings her back to present and she smiles at her. This is the first time she is smiling at her former best friend. She misses her. Blaise had been like a sister Draco had always wanted.

"Christ Draco. He doesn't mean any of it. Are you listening to me. This engagement isn't real. You have to know why I am doing this. You know me Draco. This engagement is not real."

He wants her to die.

"Draco. Breathe." Theo murmurs frantically, "Listen to her. She is right. Forget his words. Your father loves you. He is proud of you. Potter doesn't know anything. He was too furious to think clearly."

"We were always like real sisters. How can you believe that I would do this to you? You need to listen to me. I love you."

So she will die.

"Draco. Jesus Draco. Say something. Forget what he said. He doesn't believe any of it. I don't love him. I am not going to marry him."

She is lying. Draco knows it. She is lying and her eyes are tearing up. She can't see Draco in pain and so she is lying. She loves Harry too. Of course she has not loved him as long as Draco has but that's beside the point. There isn't anything that could change her mind now. She would give this last thing to him. He wants it so very desperately.

She will die. Draco smiles and murmurs, "I am fine. Don't worry.", her voice calm, cool and steady before she gets out of her bed to get ready. There are a few things she needs to do before leaving.

XXXX

A day has elapsed since he visited Malfoy and he hasn't seen Blaise even once. He knows that she is with her. She understands her but she doesn't even try to understand him. She is angry with him. She doesn't even want to know why he said all that.

"Harry you need to listen to me." Ginny murmurs. For once, she is not smiling. She is utterly serious, her hands pressed on his table, her eyes boring into his.

"Hermione is up to no good. I saw her hurting Hugo the other day when she thought that noone was at home. I heard her talking to herself about how she wanted to marry you and make your wealth hers and then how she would murder you in cold blood. She wants Malfoy and the kids gone. She wants to kill Blaise. "

Harry stares at her, his body frozen in shock.

"I am showing my memories to the aurors and then I am getting her arrested. She imperiused Ron so that he doesn't argue with her about her treatment with Hugo."

"Are you serious?" He asks, his voice soft.

"Yes. You need to steer clear of her. Blaise is a good woman Harry but Malfoy is good for you. Go for her. You can have the family you always yearned for. Blaise is too strong headed for you. I'll see you later Harry. Don't be a stranger. Everyone misses you at home. "

This being said, she leaves. It's too much to take it in at once. He was sitting alone in his office, working by himself when Ginny had barged in, her eyes frantic.

He-

The door slams open once again and this time it's Blaise. She comes in, her face drenched with tears. Her eyes are red-rimmed and her hair are messed up.

"You bastard. Why did you say all that to her?" She tries to snarl at him but it comes out as a sob instead.

Rather alarmed, Harry stands up and walks towards her.

She pokes his chest with her finely manicured finger and growls at him, "You called her a slut indirectly. She has loved you ever since she was seven and didn't even know the meaning of love."

He stares at her, his lips parted in shock.

"You said that she is an embarrassment to her parents. Her father inflicted corporal punishment on her ever since she was nine. Time and again he told her that he didn't want a daughter like her, that she is a disgrace. She had only just started moving on and getting comfortable with her father." Blaise is looking frantic. Tears are flowing down her cheeks.

" I didn't know. I-"

"Time and again, he said that she should die and only now she had started believing that he doesn't think that she should end her life. She had no childhood and she loved you from afar, throughout her youth. Kids were the only ones she was living for and you said that they will be happier with me. HOW DARE YOU SAY THIS. THEY ARE HER CHILDREN." She went on, her voice hoarse.

Harry's knees are feeling weak.

" I had no intentions of marrying you. "

Harry stares at her, trying to understand what she means. They are engaged.

"I will tell you a story Potter." She stays, her fingers pulling his collar, her lips pulled back in a snarl.

"We were six years old. Draco and I. She loved dolls. Her father thought that they were a waste of money. He never liked to buy her one. One day, we were out with our mothers and we came across a doll shop. There was a beautiful doll on display. She fell in love with it. When I checked it out, I loved it too. Her mother didn't let her buy it. "

Harry swallowed as she pushed him towards the edge of the table. He could guess what happened next. Everything was as clear as day now.

"You know what I did. I bought it for her and though I wanted to, I never opened it. I kept it safe until her birthday and then I gifted it to her."

Blaise swallowed hard and tears fell down her eyes as she whispered, "You would think that I was spoiling her but that was the only toy she ever got to play with. Lucius was against toys, against her passion for writing. She got beaten up when she scored bad because she applied nail polish on her feet instead of paying attention to studies. She has always believed that she was an embarrassment to everyone. She only had her kids and you ruined everything. "

The subsequent silence is deafening. Harry can't believe his ears. What has he done. What -

" Five years ago, you told her that you don't want her so she left the country with her kids. Yesterday you told her that you want her to die. She is getting ready to end her life." Blaise goes on and dread settles in the pit of his stomach, "She is giving you the family you want, a wife, kids, a family. A gift."

"She said all this to you." He asks her, his voice barely a whisper.

"I know her. She is the only one I have ever considered family. I got engaged with you so that you don't get married to Ginevra or Granger."

"I will apologize. I-" Harry starts desperately.

"Nothing would stop her now. I know her. Theodore and I tried to talk to her. She isn't answering and she had locked herself in - in her sanctuary. It's a pity really. I pity you Potter. You are so unfortunate." Blaise whispers, her voice trembling, "She was everything you ever wanted in your life partner and you gave it up for your pride, your temper. I told you to see a therapist but you were too proud to do so. She has loved you since she was seven, you bastard and you asked her to die."

"She can't have wanted me since then. How is this possible?" He asks desperately, trying to find something to lean on.

"I will show her sanctuary to you. It will serve you right. Let it be on your own head. Let it torture you till your last breath. Come with me." Blaise murmurs and holds his hands.

When he opens his eyes, he finds himself in Malfoy's house.

"Blinky. Slinky." Blaise calls.

"Yes. Mistress Blaise."

"Where is Draco?" She asks, her hand wrapped around Harry's forearm.

"She has gone with Mr. Nott." The elf murmurs. There is something off about the way she continues, "They will have breakfast in a restaurant and then visit the senior Malfoys. Then they will spend their day at a beach."

"Okay." Blaise murmurs, tears sliding down her perfect cheeks.

They disappear once again and this time they appear in a lab.

"Come on." She drags him and let's him off to gaze a painting. She lifts it off and Harry stares speechlessly as she plugs a code in.

The door opens and they enter inside.

Harry freezes at the entryway. The room is covered with his pictures. Large small medium sized.

In some he is seven and in some he is fifteen.

Laughing smiling angry glaring mischievous sleeping flying.

"She has been collecting these since she was seven. I helped her create this room so that she can hide it from Lucius. She needed a way to let it out. She won't let me help her in any other way. This is not all Potter." Blaise murmurs, her hands trembling, her chest heaving and opens a closet.

It has a pensieve inside it and several vials of memories.

"All these memories are connected to you. She collected them from people close to you."

It's too much to digest, too overwhelming. He doesn't understand.

"She said she hated me." He murmurs, "Why did she lie?"

"You slapped her. She has never known to fight back. She never fought her father back. She believes that no one can love her and you proved her right. Of course she lied to you. You used her once. She couldn't afford to be used again. "

Harry stares speechlessly all around the room and there are so many vials. She has arranged them according to his age.

"No one can stop her now. She won't be back. I am following her. I will try. She will try something at the beach. I am sure. She had always wanted to drown to death." Blaise says. Her voice is steady now, calm and composed.

"You had always been exceptionally lucky. Maybe your luck will help and save her. If she dies today Potter, you will regret it till your last breath."

Blaise leaves Harry alone in the room she claimed was Malfoy's sanctuary. Harry wants to look at the memories and he can also see a thick journal kept in the corner of the closet. But right now, he needs to follow Malfoy. He needs to apologize and he needs to work on his temper.

Decisively, he walks out, his heart heavy. For the first time in his life, he is really terrified of what might happen. He hides the door with the painting and follows Blaise.

xxxx


	19. A last wish: The End

 

This chapter is in First Person.

**_Epilogue_ **

**_A last wish: The End_ **

_**Draco** _

Letters have been written. My will has been made. I am standing on the balcony, staring at the blue sky. It's windy today. It might even rain. I love it when it rains though I am not going to cry anymore. In a way I am happy. He is setting me free. Maybe this is what I needed. Maybe this is what I wanted all along.

I remember crying at night, my body aching all over. I remember the desire to never wake up again. I remember my father's helplessness at not being able to control his fury. I remember standing outside the door and listening to his heart wrenching sobs. He hated it when he hit me.

I remember praying god to end my life because I could never make my father happy, couldn't make him proud, because I could never be beautiful enough to attract Harry.

So in a way, I happy that it has led to this, that he is the one who has asked me to end my life. My life has created sadness. Perhaps my death will make everyone happy. Jamie and Narcissus are at the Malfoy Manor today. I dropped them myself. I looked at father's face and hugged him. I apologized and he murmured, "I am proud of you. I am sorry. Please let me create new and happy memories that you can cherish.". He was swallowing hard, his eyes moist. Mother hugged me. Her eyes became red but she didn't shed even a single tear. She hates crying and I am proud of her for being strong enough to adjust with father. Father has always been a difficult man.

Theo is taking a shower and Blaise left a few minutes ago. I must leave before she is back. I might have tired her out for now but it won't last and she would be back, trying to convince me to forget what Harry said.

I take a deep breath and look all around, trying to take everything in. This is my last day in this house, in this world. I have already bidden Jamie and Narcissus farewell. They were suspicious so I had to lie to them about baking their favorite cake in the evening. I wonder if they will miss me. Harry says that Blaise will be a good mother. I can't help but think if the kids will remember me ten years down the line. Will I be just a faint memory? Harry will of course never talk to them about me. The thought brings tears in my eyes. I love my kids. I really really love them.

"Draco." I blink and come out of my musings before turning around. Theo is standing at the entryway. He is a handsome man, a handsome man who loves me. He will move on. Eventually. I know that he will.

"Are you we going out?" He asks me. I nod and revolve on the spot showing myself off. I have decided to wear my best outfit for today. It's a red one piece. It extends till half of my thighs and has a deep neck. I have put on a dark red lipstick and my freshly washed and dried hair are long and beautiful. A few strands escape my ear and graze my cheeks. He looks at me and licks his lips.

"How am I looking?" I ask.

"Beautiful." He murmurs and I walk towards him.

"Will you take me to the beach today?" I ask him. I must hurry. Blaise can come anytime. I can't let her be here. I can't let her try to stop me because I won't.

"All right." He whispers, eager to do anything I say. He wants me to be happy and I smile at him. He wraps a steady arm around my thin waist and we close our eyes. A few moments later, we find ourself at the beach. Various men and women and children are enjoying the day in various states of undress. I stare at the ocean. It's windy today and the waves are looking very dangerous. High tides are washing over the shore and ebbing away. No-one is daring to venture close to the shore today. It's quite cold. It's like the tides are waiting for me. They are greeting me and they are excited to welcome me in their embrace.

I smile and turn to look at Theo. I don't have much time to do this. Blaise won't waste any time. Soon she will be here and will attempt to take me away, kicking and screaming.

"What are you smiling at?" He asks softly, his voice quiet.

"I have decided to move on." I murmur. It's not a lie. I am moving on, aren't I?

"Really." He murmurs, sounding as if something has been lifted off his shoulders.

"But, I want something that only you can give me. Only then can I move on properly." He looks at me, his eyes confused.

"Sure." He says and I reach for the right pocket of his trousers searching for the vial I had kept in it this morning after sneaking inside his room. Yes it's there.

I take it out and he stares at me.

"This is a polyjuice potion. I want you to polyjuice into Harry and tell me that you love me. He said it once, five years back but it was a lie. I knew it then and I know it now. Please. Will you do this for me? I know that I am being selfish. But please. Don't refuse. I need this. Only once." I whisper, looking deep inside his eyes. I could of course ask for a kiss but that's not what I want. I only want Harry to tell me that he loves me. I have wanted to hear it for a decade now. That time when he had told me... it didn't count because he didn't mean it.

"All right." He murmurs and removes the cork of the vial before taking the potion in one gulp.

I close my eyes. I don't want to watch him transform.

"Hey." A voice reaches my eyes. The voice belongs to Harry. I open my eyes and gasp as I stare at the green eyed man standing in front of me, his eyes full of adoration and love.

He is looking at me. It seems that he is trying to remember my face. I swallow and look into his green eyes and wait expectantly.

"I love you Draco." He murmurs and I blink hard. My throat hitches and my eyes well. I have only ever wanted to hear him say these three words.

"You are beautiful Draco. I love you. You are so beautiful." He continues and I gasp. A sob wracks my frame. He leans forwards and presses a lingering kiss on my forehead. It's beautiful and sad, all at once. I have fooled my heart into believing that this really is Harry and he loves me.

He pulls back and I confess, "I love you too Harry. It's always been you." Green eyes stare at me, full of adoration and I look at his beautiful face, drinking it in, remembering what he looks like when he is really in love. I will never get to see him again.

After that I back off. Green eyes panic and I breathe hard.

"Take care of yourself Theo. I might never love you the way you want but I do love you as a friend." I murmur and turn around and start walking with determined steps.

"Where are you going?" He says and I walk faster.

"DRACO." I hear Blaise shout and I know that Theo has stopped. This is my chance. I must hurry. I mustn't turn around.

I take my chance and close my eyes before apparating directly at the shore. That is the moment I decide to turn around. Blaise and Theo are two seconds away from me. They are about to apparate but then a third figure appears. My heart is fooling itself by believing that Harry has really followed me because there are two figures of Harry running towards me now. People are starting to stare at us so of course they can't just apparate.

I swivel around, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Malfoy don't." I hear a yell and run towards the angry waves. I run inside the water. It's s cold yet it's soothing. The waves welcome me with open arms. They are smiling at me, as if murmuring in unison that it's over and that I can finally rest.

I can hear screams and yells from behind me but I don't pay any attention to them. Just before a particularly high tide arrives, I turn around. There are three figures still. My poor foolish heart is still dreaming that Harry loves me. I almost smile at the thought. At least I am giving him what he wants. He will have a family and I will finally have peace of mind.

"DRACO." I hear and can't really be sure whose voice is it because my eyes are closed and the tide has taken me away. Water is all around me, suffocating me, embracing me, freeing me. I have a smile on my face as I lose my consciousness and succumb to the inviting darkness.

XXXX

The End

A/N: Sequel - Salvation is up.


End file.
